


Up and Down the Dial

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I guess there's a bit of humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, there's a tiny bit of it like if you blink it's gone, there's also some unwanted sexual advances, they never really put a label on it, they work in radio, very important that you read the author note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chuckles. “Why don't you stay?” Louis just blinks at him. Entering dangerous territory. “I mean, why do you always leave?”</p>
<p>Louis's silent while he contemplates his answer."Dunno, really. I get bored easily.”</p>
<p>Harry doesn't even think before responding. “I think you haven't found a reason to stay.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis is hired to be the new program director at DFM. He knows he'll be leaving in a year when his contract is up, but the station's sales manager, Harry, might give him a reason to stay. Also starring Liam as the station manager, and Niall and Zayn as Djs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Down the Dial

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off saying that this was VERY loosely based on WKRP in Cincinnati. It was a sitcom in the late 1970s about a struggling, small radio station. Louis is kind of based off of the Andy character from the show. You don't need to know anything about the show to read this other than it served as the inspiration. Also, the song that was used for the theme of the show was some inspiration as well.  
> While I do know a bit about radio, my knowledge on it is strictly based on American radio. Unfortunately, I don't actually know that much about how radio is in England, so let's just pretend that I'm accurate. And let's pretend that my naming of the station is accurate too.  
> I mentioned in the tags that there's unwanted sexual advances/sexual harassment in this. I want to say that I don't actually show it and it's talked about briefly, but it's there so if this might be a problem for you, you might consider not reading this.  
> I wrote smut for the first time and I'm very concerned that it's shit, so I apologize in advance if it is.  
> If you're interested, my tumblr is thoughtlessblogger.  
> Finally, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

Louis had woken up that morning in a decent mood, but it had slowly deteriorated in the few hours he'd been awake. The shower had run out of hot water after a minute and after suffering through it, he realized that the front desk had given him a late wake-up call. Not that it mattered much because he still had two hours before his interview, but it's the principle of the thing. The hotel had also delivered the wrong breakfast – a lone muffin and a glass of milk. _Who has that for breakfast? _When he grabbed his pale blue button up out of his suit case he realized it was horribly wrinkled, but didn't have a way to fix it. He couldn't get a taxi and after ten minutes of trying gave up, deciding to walk. And then it started to rain. So, basically, fuck England.__

__He finds himself wet, wrinkled, and agitated waiting for the lift to take him up to the tenth floor of the Flem Building. Come to think of it, why the hell hasn't the lift came down yet? He checks his watch to see he's been waiting for twelve minutes – an ungodly amount of time to wait for a lift if you ask him – sighs, and pushes the up button again._ _

__“Oh, sir,” comes a voice from behind him. “The lift hasn't properly worked in a while.” Louis turns to see an elderly man standing next to him. “Everybody takes the stairs.”_ _

__The man points to their left to where the stairs are located. Louis smiles and mutters a “Thanks” before stalking over to the stairs. Ten floors. He has to go up ten floors. This day is just fantastic._ _

__**_ _

__He's stopped at the door to the hallway on the tenth floor and he's bent over trying to regain his breath. This interview better go well. As in, he better get the fucking job. And it's ridiculous that people do this everyday._ _

__When he's regained his breath he opens the door and starts walking down the hall. From what he can tell there's only the radio station on this floor, so it shouldn't be hard to find the door leading to the lobby. He's right, as it turns out. He stops outside the frosted glass door with “DFM” in black lettering on it and takes a deep breath._ _

__He's not nervous. He has no reason to be. It's just this is a much smaller station than he's used to working at – in fact, he's kind of over qualified for this job – and he's heard some crazy stories about the kind of stuff that happens here, but he figures it's nothing he can't handle._ _

__With another deep breath, he puts his hand on the door knob and enters the lobby. The first thing he notices is that it's small, which isn't a surprise considering this is a small station. The second thing he notices is the two other doors in the room. The one directly across from the door he just entered looks like it leads to some sort of office. The other door is open and Louis can see it leads into another hall._ _

__The third thing he notices is the receptionist. She hasn't looked up and seems to be flipping through some sort of magazine. Louis walks over to the desk and she still doesn't look up, so he clears his throat. The woman looks up and blinks. The fourth thing he notices is her eyeliner. It's wing tipped and looks wicked – not that he knows much about that sort of thing. He's got four younger sisters who all complain about not being able to properly apply it. Maybe he should ask this girl for tips._ _

__“Can I help you?”_ _

__Oh shit. How long has he been staring at her? “Oh, um, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I have-.”_ _

__“Ah yes!” The receptionist, Lindsay, according to her name plate, is smiling now. “Mr. Tomlinson if you'd please take a seat,” she motions to the wall where there are three plastic seats. “Mr. Payne will be with you in a minute.”_ _

__Louis nods and takes a seat. “So, how long has the lift been out?”_ _

__“About a year.” Lindsay doesn't look up from her magazine._ _

__“So, people just walk up and down the stairs all day?” Louis hates smalltalk, but he hates silence more so a conversation about the lift is more than welcome in his book._ _

__“You get used to it. It's not so bad after a while.”_ _

__“Don't see how.” Louis mutters._ _

__Lindsay laughs a little. Louis looks over and sees her looking back with a small smile playing at her lips. “To be honest, I almost die every time. Given serious thought to quitting because of it.”_ _

__Louis startles himself with how hard he laughs. He's going to say something else, but the office door is opening and a very well built man comes out, walking to the reception desk. Louis thinking this is Liam Payne, the station manager, stands, waiting for introductions._ _

__“Now, Lindsay,” Liam starts, “when the guy gets here keep him out here for a few minutes before sending him in. I don't want him to think I've got nothing to do.”_ _

__Lindsay shoots an amused smile at Louis and then turns to Liam. “Yes, sir.”_ _

__“Good.” Liam turns and walks back into his office, shutting the door._ _

__Louis wishes he could say this is the weirdest an interview has started, but he can't – there was the one time in Brighton. Just as he goes to sit back down, the door to the office is opening again. Liam comes out quicker than he had the first time. He walks back to the desk and leans down._ _

__“Who is that guy?” Does he think he's whispering?_ _

__Lindsay looks up at him and then turns her attention to Liam, clearing her throat. “That's Mr. Tomlinson. He's been here for about ten minutes.”_ _

__Liam's eyes widen as he glances over at him. “Right, why didn't you say anything?”_ _

__“I was giving you a few minutes. You know, so you seemed busy,” Lindsay replies, waving her hand._ _

__Liam lets out a little chuckle and then straightens up. He starts walking towards Louis, sticking his hand out. “Ah! Mr. Tomlinson, I'm Liam Payne, the station manager. Nice to meet you.” He's blushing a bit._ _

__Louis takes his hand and notices how firm his grip is – actually kind of hurts. “Please, just call me Louis.”_ _

__Liam releases his hand and gestures towards his office. “Louis. Why don't we step into my office and have a chat?” He motions for Louis to go in first. “Lindsay, please keep the idiots out for a while.” He doesn't wait for Lindsay to reply before he's shutting the door and walking over to his desk. “Please sit.” He doesn't want to – prefers to stand – but he does because he's polite. “This is usually the part where I would let you tell me about your qualifications, but I already know.” That's not surprising, Louis thinks. He had been contacted about this, not the other way around. “I must say I was a little surprised that you agreed to this.”_ _

__So is he. “I'll admit I usually work in bigger markets, bigger stations – but variety doesn't hurt.”_ _

__“Excellent, but it is still a little surprising that you agreed to take the position without coming down first.”_ _

__Wait, what? “I'm sorry?” The confusion must be evident on his face because Liam looks perplexed and panicked. “There must be a misunderstanding. I haven't agreed to anything. I thought this was just an interview.”_ _

__Liam opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. “Um, yes. Misunderstanding. Um, I understand if you want to leave, but I was really banking on you.”_ _

__Liam's sincerity and insistence peaks Louis's curiosity. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“Well, I don't know how much you know about us, but we're pretty bad off. We're at the bottom of the market. Like the very bottom. We don't have enough money so we're working with a very limited staff and the staff we have isn't exactly ideal. We want to switch to a top forty station instead of the golden oldies. Obviously, we need reworking all over.”_ _

__Louis stares at him a minute – trying to process what he's hearing. “I know all about the problems here, Mr. Payne-.”_ _

__“Liam.”_ _

__“Liam.”_ _

__“And the owner of the station is threatening to close us down if we don't move up in the market. At least into the top five. Within the year.”_ _

__Louis's eyes widen. “Top five?” Liam nods. “You realize that will take a miracle? To go from the bottom to the top in a year?” Louis is good, but he's not that good._ _

__“Yes. I was hoping you'd be that miracle.” Liam looks embarrassed. “You wouldn't make as much as you usually do because of our monetary issues, but I was kind of hoping we could work past that.” He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “It's just, you wouldn't be required to stay the whole year. Anytime you want out you can be out. Just know that I am desperate. What do you say?”_ _

__Louis makes it out like he's contemplating. He knew what his answer was when Liam said top five within the year. It's a challenge – the biggest he's ever faced – and he loves challenges. “Well, Liam, I say,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “that I need to start shopping for a flat.”_ _

__Liam's face lights up likes child's on Christmas. “Oh thank god.” He stands up and shakes Louis's hand again. “You have no idea how relieved I am. You don't mind starting now, do you?”_ _

__Louis shakes his head. “Of course not.”_ _

__“Good.” Liam walks over to the wall and turns a dial and Louis can hear, what he assumes is, the station's current broadcast. “Take a listen.”_ _

__Louis does. It's a news broadcast by an Irishman. “Today in the world of tennis, Novak Djokovic beat Roger Federer to end his Grand Slam drought. Next up-.”_ _

__Liam turns the dial down. “Not the worst thing you could have heard.”_ _

__“Does he know he pronounced the names wrong? Like completely?”_ _

__Liam nods and bites his lip. “Yes and he doesn't care.”_ _

__“Why don't you fire him?”_ _

__“I could, but he's also our drive time DJ, so...” Liam trails off and makes a waving motion with his hand to indicate what he doesn't say._ _

__“He's your news guy and a DJ?” This is worse than he thought._ _

__“Yes, I had to fire the news guy about a month ago. His salary was too big and he refused to take a cut. Niall offered to do the news for a just a tiny raise. Couldn't really say no, but he's terrible.”_ _

__Louis nods. “Yeah, he didn't seem to be too keen on it.”_ _

__Liam laughs. “He's not.” He walks towards the door. “Come on. I'll show you to your office and let you meet the staff.” He opens the door, takes a step, stops and turns back towards Louis. “Brace yourself. You might rethink this.”_ _

__He doesn't give Louis a chance to respond before he walks out the door. Louis takes a deep breath and follows after him. When he steps into the lobby he sees Liam has stopped right outside the door and there is a half-blonde guy sitting on top of the reception desk. The man and Lindsay are leaning towards each other. It seems very intimate, even though they're just having a conversation, but Louis still feels like they're interrupting._ _

__“Just took my shirt right off my back, he did.” He's Irish. Louis wonders if this is Niall. “Can you believe that? I was only joking.”_ _

__Lindsay laughs like Niall had made the funniest joke in the world. “I can.”_ _

__Liam clears his throat. “Lindsay, could you get everyone assembled in the bull pen in ten minutes.”_ _

__Lindsay glances over, nods and stands. “See you, Niall.” She turns and leaves the room._ _

__When Niall is done watching her walk down the hall, he gets off the desk and walks over to them. “So, Payno who've you got with you?”_ _

__“Louis Tomlinson. New program director.”_ _

__Niall's eyes widen. “Really? You've come to save us then?”_ _

__“Uh, yeah. I mean, I'll try.”_ _

__“Sick, mate.” He starts backing towards the door. “I'm going to find Harry. He's going to love you.” He reaches the door and takes off down the hall._ _

__“Oi! We'll have none of that, Horan!” Louis look over to a sheepish Liam and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, uh, Harry's our sales manager. He's great. A little weird, but nothing to worry about.” Shall we?”_ _

__He motions towards the hall and Louis starts walking. This is going to be interesting._ _

__**_ _

__The office Liam had led him to is about half the size of Liam's, but it had a desk, sofa, and a nice window, so Louis supposes it could have been worse. The thing Louis really liked about his office was that it was right across the hall from the bullpen. If he left his door open and was sitting at his desk he could look right into it and see what was happening. Good way to make sure people were working._ _

__After showing Louis his office, Liam had led them down the hall showing him the two booths – one of which doubles as the control room – and the storage room. Now they're in the bullpen. The bullpen is very spacious. It has three desks and two sofas. He's not used to having something like this in the stations he usually works at. Normally, the bullpen is smaller and everyone has separate offices, but, according to Liam, the only two offices are theirs._ _

__There's four people in the bullpen with them and Louis recognizes two – Lindsay and Niall. Liam wasn't joking when he said they had a small staff._ _

__“Alright everyone, listen up.” Liam is standing the middle of the room. “I've got an announcement. This,” he motions to Louis, “is Louis Tomlinson. He's our new program director. You all know the problems we're having, so I'm not going to explain those. I've given him free reign to do whatever he wants. He's here to help. Louis?”_ _

__It takes Louis a minute to understand what Liam means. Reluctantly – because he hasn't had time to come up with a plan of action yet – he says from his spot by the door, “Um, hello.” He takes a step farther into the room. “Liam, is this everyone?”_ _

__Liam blinks for a moment. “Oh, yes. You've met Niall and Lindsay already. This is Dave,” he motions to the balding guy standing by the other door. “He's one of our Djs'.”_ _

__“Yeah, I'm actually on right now and if you don't mind I need to get back to the booth. Song's about to end.” He doesn't wait for Louis or Liam to respond before he leaves. Louis already doesn't like him._ _

__“Uh-huh. Anyway, this is Jennifer,” he motions to the woman sitting on the sofa. “She's our junior employee. In charge of promotion and some other shit.” Jennifer offers a polite smile. “We have two other Djs, who aren't here at the moment and our four weekend guys. I'll have Lindsay schedule meetings with them if you want.”_ _

__Louis nods his head. “That'd be great. I'd like to have one-on-ones with everyone here, actually.”_ _

__“All that's left is Harry.” Louis realizes there isn't anyone else in the room. Strike one against him. This was a mandatory meeting. Maybe it wasn't, but Louis will still hold it against him. “Niall, where's Harry?”_ _

__“Do I look like his fucking keeper?” Louis should be surprised by Niall's brashness, but he's not. He kind of has a feeling that this is normal just from the limited interaction he's had with him. He's also got a feeling that everyone here loves Niall and would let him get away with murder. It's a little unsettling. “He's in some sort of a meeting. Brunch I think. Wish I could have gone.”_ _

__“Why?” Lindsay asks. She seems too interested in this._ _

__“I want food. I'm hungry.” Niall is about to say more, but the door on the opposite side of the room swings open._ _

__“I swear to fucking god!” Louis looks over to see a man storming in. He's tall, lean, curly and probably the most alluring man Louis has ever seen. And are those tattoos? “I cannot stand that man!” He throws a folder onto the desk in the center of the room and falls into the chair – tense and glowering. “If I have to see or speak to Ian Anderson one more time I will kill him. I'm not fucking joking either.” The man props his elbows on the desk and drops his head into his hands._ _

__For whatever reason, Louis is feeling the intense urge to wrap this man – who just threatened to kill someone – into the biggest hug possible. He looks around the room and sees that everyone looks confused and concerned. They all also look like they want to hug him, which doesn't exactly make him feel better._ _

__“Uh, you alright?” Liam steps toward the man and puts a hand on his back. “Harry, what'd Ian do?”_ _

__This is Harry? Oh fuck. No. Not good. Not good at all._ _

__Harry sighs and doesn't move his head from his face. “Ian fucking Anderson is refusing to pay his latest bill and threatening to pull his ads.” His voice is deep and Louis hates his life._ _

__Liam's eyebrows furrow quizzically. “Why? What the hell?”_ _

__Harry sighs again. “Something about how we're billing him more than we agreed. I was expecting this, so I had the contract with me. He's saying we changed it after he signed it.”_ _

__“Shit,” Liam breathes out._ _

__“Yeah, shit.” Harry finally lifts his head out of his hands and he looks a little calmer._ _

__“We'll figure this out later,” Liam says. “But we've got Louis here.” Harry's face wrinkles in confusion. “He's our new program director.”_ _

__Harry starts searching the room and when his eyes land on Louis, which makes him feel self-conscious. Harry's stare is intense. “Nice to meet you.” It's mumbled and Louis has to strain to hear it._ _

__“Likewise.” Harry won't stop staring. “Anyway, I don't have a plan of action at the moment as I've just gotten the job, but Niall I want you to start playing top forty today.”_ _

__“Fuck yes!”_ _

__Louis turns to address Liam. “I want to hire another DJ. You've only got four and one of them – maybe more – are doing multiple jobs, so we need another.”_ _

__“Anyone in mind?”_ _

__“Yes. A friend of mine. Very good. One of the best in the business. No doubt in my mind he'll say yes.” There is, but he's not going to admit that. He turns to Lindsay next. “I need to you to schedule meetings with everyone here. One-on-one for tomorrow.” He turns back around and makes eye contact with Harry. He doesn't looked angry anymore, but he looks scared, which is weird. “Just need to go over how everyone stands. See if there's anyone we need to get rid of or something. Move people around if we have to.”_ _

__Harry abruptly stands and walks out of the room without saying anything. Louis makes eye contact with Liam who looks just as confused as Louis feels. “I swear he's not usually like this.”_ _

__Louis holds hand up and shakes his head. “No problem. I was done anyway.”_ _

__He wasn't. He was going to tell Harry to schedule another meeting with this Ian guy, but maybe that wasn't the best idea since Harry had threatened to kill the man. This is going to be a fun year._ _

__**_ _

__He never saw Harry again that day, which is probably jut as well. According to Niall and Liam, Harry is the most polite out of the group and everyone loves him. Apparently, Harry is usually charming an charismatic. Could've fooled Louis. Maybe Harry doesn't like him, which is stupid since they've barely exchanged pleasantries. If Louis's being honest, it bothers him more than it should, but he has bigger fish to fry. He has to get the station from the bottom of the market to the top in a year._ _

__Niall had done what Louis said and switched to top forty. Lindsay said they had ten calls complaining about it, which Louis had thought was great until she said there was probably more, but she'd been too nervous to answer the calls because she'd been yelled out so much. Other than that – and Harry – everything had gone alright._ _

__Now he just needs to call Zayn. He's going to take some convincing. He dials the number and Zayn answers on the third ring. “'ello?” His voice sounds muffled with sleep._ _

__“Sorry, mate. Did I wake you?”_ _

__“Louis?” He sounds perkier now. “How's it going?”_ _

__“Oh you know, just got hired at some station in Manchester.”_ _

__“Really? Which one?”_ _

__“DFM.” He was hoping Zayn hadn't heard of it, but judging from the laughing he hears he should've prayed. “Come on, it's not that bad,” he says when Zayn is finally done laughing._ _

__“Sure it is. Must be desperate for a job then.”_ _

__“Nope. More like they're desperate for me. Big challenge, this is. The owner wants me to get the station to the top of the market.”_ _

__“Well, that doesn't sound like much of a challenge for you.”_ _

__“Within the year.” Zayn is silent. “See? Challenge.”_ _

__“What the fuck? Not even you could do that.” Zayn may say that, but he doesn't sound disbelieving. Zayn has more faith in him then he likes to let on._ _

__“Whatever, Malik. I can and you know it.”_ _

__“Yeah I do.”_ _

__“Yeah, so I was wondering if you'd want to leave London and come work for me again?” Long shot, is what his brain is screaming._ _

__Zayn is silent for a minute. “Why in the hell would I do that? I'm getting paid big bucks here and people actually listen.”_ _

__“May I remind you that you owe me?” Please let this work. “Remember I got you a job after what happened in L.A.?”_ _

__“Fuck.” Zayn lets out a deep breath and Louis can picture him pacing around his flat. “Fuck. I hate you, Tommo. Fine. Alright. I'll be there tomorrow.”_ _

__That was easy. “Seriously? Even I'm surprised that worked.”_ _

__“Yeah, well I'm kind of tired of London to be honest.” Before Louis can respond he hears someone on Zayn's end yelling for him. “Listen, I'll be there tomorrow. Promise.”_ _

__He hangs up and Louis cannot believe that worked. He figured he'd have to beg. He wasn't above doing it either. Not for this. Maybe this is a sign that he can do this job. He hopes._ _

__**_ _

__Louis has had three meetings with each of the DJs so far and he thinks he might have figured out why the station has done so poorly. If Dave, Carla, and Ben are as boring on air as they are off it's no wonder nobody listens. He knows he shouldn't pass judgment based on that. Niall seems to have an amazing personality off air, but Louis has heard some of his show – or rather one of his news segments – and it was shit. Laughable, even. Then again, that could be why people like listening to Niall. Louis looked at the numbers for all the shows and their respective Djs; Niall had the highest ratings._ _

__“Mind if I come in?” Louis looks up from his desk to see Niall already standing in the room._ _

__“No, no. Please. Come in. Give me a minute.” He looks back down at the paper with the statistics._ _

__“Mind if I sit?” Louis looks up to see that Niall has already stretched himself out on the sofa._ _

__“Uh, no. Go ahead.” Louis stands and walks to the front of his desk, propping himself against it. “So, Niall, did you know you're the highest rated DJ at this station?”_ _

__Niall doesn't look surprised. “Does that surprise you? You've met the others.” Louis chuckles at that because yes, he has. “Listen, let's just cut to the chase. Are you firing me or not?”_ _

__Louis lets out a long sigh. “Why does everyone think I'm firing them?”_ _

__Niall raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Can you blame us? I mean, new program director and all. Usually means people are going to be fired. And you've already hired a new DJ, I hear.”_ _

__Alright, that makes sense. “Okay, sure, but I only hired the DJ because the four here are pulling double duty.”_ _

__Niall holds up a hand. “I get that. The others don't.”_ _

__“Right. Okay. Well, I'm not firing you and I'm letting you keep the drive time slot. Unfortunately, though, you have to keep doing the news, but Zayn will cover it half the time.”_ _

__He sits up, looking intrigued. “Zayn?”_ _

__“Did somebody say my name?”_ _

__Louis's eyes shoot towards the door to see Zayn standing in the doorway, a huge smile plastered on his face. “Zayn! I wasn't expecting you so early.”_ _

__Zayn shrugs. “Took an earlier train. You sounded desperate last night.”_ _

__Niall snorts. “Zayn this is Niall.” Louis motions to Niall, who is now standing, hand outstretched. “He's the drive time guy.”_ _

__“Nice meeting you, mate.” Zayn doesn't offer a hand. Louis knows not to take it personally. It's just how Zayn is. Niall thankfully, doesn't seem bothered._ _

__“Same.”_ _

__“Zayn, I'm giving you the slot right after Niall's.” This hadn't gone over too well with Ben, but he'll get over it._ _

__Zayn nods. “Do I start today?”_ _

__“Since you're here, yes. Niall, you and I are done here.” Niall takes a couple of steps towards the door. “Do you think you could show Zayn around and introduce him to everyone? I've still got meetings.”_ _

__“Love to.” The way he says it leads Louis to believe that he does. “Come on Zayn. We got a station to fix,” he adds, clapping Zayn on the back._ _

__Niall turns and walks out the door. Zayn gives Louis a “What the hell have you gotten me into?” look before turning and following._ _

__This is good, he thinks. Everything is falling right into place. He sits back down at his desk so he can start looking over the ad revenue statistics. He's been looking over the papers for a while when he hears a deep voice from the door._ _

__“Is that the new DJ with Niall?” He looks up to see Harry leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest. How long has he been standing there? He seems uncomfortable despite his stance._ _

__“Yup. That's Zayn Malik. Please, sit.” He motions to the sofa. He should invest in some chairs to sit on the other side of the desk. The sofa almost seems too intimate. Harry bites his lip before pushing himself off the door frame and striding over to sit. “So, Harry you seem to hav-.”_ _

__“Listen, if you're going to fire me please just do it and get it over with.” He says it fast and there's a hint of shame in his voice. Thing is, everyone that has stepped into this office has thought they were being fired – the exception being Niall – but there's a difference with Harry. He looks, well he looks like a combination of emotions that are too muddled together for Louis to make out. Harry actually thinks he's being fired._ _

__Louis lets out a soft chuckle because out of everyone here Harry is the one he was set on keeping. Harry's head snaps up, fear in his eyes. “Harry, I'm not firing you.”_ _

__His eyes widen. “What?”_ _

__“I'm not firing you.” Harry relaxes a bit. “Honestly, you were the safest in your position. Why'd you think I would fire you?”_ _

__Harry takes a deep breath. “Well, I mean, it's just that the money the station makes mostly comes from ad revenue.” Louis nods. He's sure he knows what Harry was thinking. “And like, I'm having a hard time getting people to buy ads. They don't want to advertise here because the station is shit.” He puts the 'station is shit' in air quotes. “The station is having problems with money because of it. I just thought that it'd be blamed on me.”_ _

__Suddenly, how Harry reacted yesterday makes sense to Louis. He feels responsible. “Honestly, Harry I'm surprised you've managed to get as many advertisers as you have.” Harry looks surprised. “I know how hard it is to get people to advertise if the station is doing poorly. It's not your fault. Personally, I think you've done a sick job.” Harry's face breaks into a smile and he has a dimple. A dimple. _Shoot him. _____

____“Um, well, thanks.”_ _ _ _

____Louis shakes his head. “No need to thank me. It's all on you.”_ _ _ _

____Harry tilts his head to the side. “Sure, but you still could have fired me.”_ _ _ _

____He laughs. “Alright, Curly. Whatever.” Curly? What? No. At least Harry didn't seem to notice the nickname. “Take a walk with me down to Liam's. The three of us have things to discuss.”_ _ _ _

____**_ _ _ _

____“Harry's right. Since we've changed the format we need new advertisers.” Louis's pacing. It's how he thinks._ _ _ _

____“I know Harry's right. I'm just saying we can't drop our current advertisers now because we don't have the new ones.” Liam's sitting at his desk, playing with a pen._ _ _ _

____“Harry,” he stops pacing to turn to Harry, who's standing to the left of Liam's desk. “Is there any current advertisers that could stay here?”_ _ _ _

____Harry's face wrinkles. “Yes, a couple. But you and I both know that we need advertisers who are going to fit our new market. We don't want to be advertising for a funeral home when most of our demographic is between the ages of thirteen and thirty-five.”_ _ _ _

____Harry's right. Louis knows this. Of course he does, but this is by far the biggest thing he's ever dealt with. “How many is a couple?”_ _ _ _

____“Three.” He had another question, but Harry continues. “They're a clothing store for teens, a frozen yogurt place, and a cinema.” Oh. That answered the question._ _ _ _

____“Good. Okay. Set up meetings with the three. Explain to them that we've changed our format. See if you can get them to bump the amount of ads we play for them on account of our new audience and all that.”_ _ _ _

____Harry nods. “Right. You should know, though. The guy I had a meeting with yesterday. Ian Anderson? He's the cinema guy.”_ _ _ _

____Louis's confused for a moment before he remembers that the guy was refusing to pay his bill. “Yeah. Take another meeting with him. Explain that he'd be making the right choice keeping his ads with us. You can do it.” Well, Louis hopes Harry can do it._ _ _ _

____“What about the new ones?”_ _ _ _

____Louis had almost forgotten about Liam being here. “Make a list of businesses whose target audience is the same as ours. Then Harry will take meetings with them. You and I can sit in on some, but I've got faith Harry can do this.” Louis glances at Harry to see he's beaming._ _ _ _

____“Alright.” Liam turns in his chair to face Harry. “Are you sure you want to meet with Ian again?”_ _ _ _

____“I'd prefer not to, but what choice do I have?” He sounds reluctant and Louis is tempted to ask what the problem is. Surely the bill thing isn't causing this much of a bad reaction from Harry. He doesn't know Harry that well, but according to everyone at the station Harry's usually calm and laid-back. And, despite the short amount of time Louis has spent with him today, he doesn't seem to be the type to let this bother him as much as it is._ _ _ _

____“Do you want Louis or I to go with you?”_ _ _ _

____Liam barely has enough time to finish the question before Harry is shouting “No”. His eyes go wide for a second and he looks panicked. “Sorry. No, I just. If someone goes with me it's only going to make me look weaker, you know? I can handle it.”_ _ _ _

____“You sure?” Liam's looking at Harry through narrowed eyes. “I don't mind.”_ _ _ _

____Harry shakes his head. “Promise. I'll be fine. We done? I'd like to start on this as soon as possible.”_ _ _ _

____Liam nods his head and Harry walks toward the door, mutters “I'll keep you updated” and walks out, closing the door behind him._ _ _ _

____Louis takes the seat across from Liam. “What's the deal with this Ian guy?”_ _ _ _

____Liam shrugs. “Not sure. I just know that anytime Harry has a meeting with him he comes back pissed and won't talk to anyone. Guess the guy gets under his skin.”_ _ _ _

____So Liam doesn't know anything. Louis wonders if Niall would. Niall seems to be the type to know everything. But he can't think about this now. He's got a station to fix. “Let's talk promotions.”_ _ _ _

____**_ _ _ _

____He's been working here for two weeks and he's settled into a routine. He get's in the building at seven, walks up the ten floors – still almost dies every time – greets Lindsay in the lobby and goes to his office. From that point on, his routine becomes a non-routine. Zayn has, as predicted, settled in quite nicely and has become good friends with Niall. Louis thinks that's more Niall's doing than Zayn's; Niall has that affect on people. His boisterous attitude would usually be a major turn-off for both him and Zayn, but Niall makes it work and Louis would even consider him a friend. It probably helps that on Louis's third day here Niall brought him a small cactus for his windowsill and insisted that he call it David. Louis had disagreed and said he thought it seemed more of a Sybil, but Niall was persistent and won the argument. When he was walking out with Zayn later that day, Zayn informed him that Niall had brought him a Peace Lily, which Zayn had apparently scoffed at, hurting Niall's feelings. This had resulted in Zayn immediately feeling guilty and pulling him into a hug and taking the plant home quickly before something happened to it. When Louis had asked what could possibly happen to a plant, Zayn responded, very seriously that Niall was afraid someone would steal it, which only made Louis laugh harder. Zayn scowled at him and walked off._ _ _ _

____Aside from the people, though, ridiculous things keep happening. On his second day, a group of twenty elderly people had come in and set up a protest in the lobby. They had eventually made their way through the station and set up camp everywhere. It was only after Niall had threatened them with murder saying, “I've killed a lot of old people in my time. I'm not above doing it again”, that they left._ _ _ _

____On his fourth day, someone dropped a baby off in the lobby with a note saying “I can't take care of it. You're drive-time DJ sounds nice,”. They weren't exactly sure if that meant the person wanted Niall to take the baby or not, but really that wasn't a probability. Louis, Liam, Harry and Lindsay had spent the whole day taking care of it until the authorities came to take care of the situation. On the sixth day, they had to evacuate the building after a false fire alarm._ _ _ _

____The tenth day had been the craziest. The mic in the main broadcast booth had broken and they couldn't fix it. The computer in the second broadcast booth had contracted a virus and was unusable. It took quick and clever thinking to rewire the computers and signals to fix that one. Dave had to leave in the middle of his show because his wife went into labor. One of the windows in the bullpen had shattered – they still aren't sure how that happened – and Jennifer had cut her hand open. As he was leaving that day he ran into Liam and asked if things were always crazy or if it was just his presence. Liam had laughed and said “It's always been like this.”_ _ _ _

____So, any sort of routine Louis could have hoped for was gone. Except for Harry. Harry was one of the only constants in Louis' work days. When Harry had come back from his meeting with Ian he had come into Louis' office and thrown himself on the sofa. He hadn't spoken for a while. He was visibly tense and despondent. Louis thought it best to let him cool off. He had eventually told Louis that he got Ian to agree, but wouldn't give up any details of the meeting. He simply said “I don't want to talk about it”, so Louis hadn't pushed._ _ _ _

____Harry had stayed in his office all day, which Louis hadn't minded. It wasn't that he was nice to look at. Not at all. Harry had come had come back the next day when he got done with his meetings and sat on the sofa and started working. When Louis looked up and raised an eyebrow Harry shrugged and said “It's too loud in the bullpen.” Louis had figured that was true. It's where everyone worked and hung out, so he let Harry stay. He never actually thought that Harry would come back everyday; Sometimes he'd be on the sofa when Louis first got to work._ _ _ _

____It's comfortable between the two of them and if Louis was sulking this morning because Harry hadn't been around yet nobody has to know. It's just that he likes Harry. Maybe a lot more than he should, and not just because they've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but because Louis won't be here longer than a year. He's to remind himself several times that he can't be anything more than friends because of that, but Harry is making it difficult to keep that thought in his mind._ _ _ _

____He should have known on the fourth day that this would be hard. Harry had been so upset that the baby had been left there and had taken it upon himself to make sure the baby was cared for while it was there. Liam had to threaten to fire Harry before he'd leave and do his job. Louis had felt a pang in his heart when he walked into his office to see Harry with the baby on his chest napping on the sofa. The image had gotten Louis thinking about what it would be like to come home to that everyday. Thankfully, Niall had come in and interrupted his thoughts, which also woke the baby, causing it to cry, which had woke a very disgruntled Harry. It's becoming increasingly harder to think of Harry as just someone he wants to be friends with._ _ _ _

____Louis is startled out of his thoughts by Liam's voice. “I need to talk to you. My office.”_ _ _ _

____When Louis looks up Liam is already gone. He glances over at Harry, who has his laptop and papers thrown all over the sofa. “Did he sound angry?”_ _ _ _

____“More worried, I'd say,” he answers absently, not looking up from his laptop._ _ _ _

____“Right.” He gets up and walks towards the door. “I'll be back.”_ _ _ _

____When he gets to Liam's office, Liam is pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Louis stands in the doorway watching Liam. When Liam notices him he stops pacing. “Ah, Louis. Good. Come in and shut the door.” Louis does and waits for Liam to talk. Harry was right; He seems worried. “I forgot to mention something to you when I hired you.” Oh god. “The owner didn't know I was switching the format.”_ _ _ _

____His eyebrows must be touching his hair line. “What?”_ _ _ _

____“Mr. Owens told me that I should do whatever I needed to do to get the station to the top. When I suggested switching the format he told me no.”_ _ _ _

____“You did all this after he told you not to?” Liam nods and drops into his chair. “What the fuck? He told you to do whatever would help the station except for the thing that actually would?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. He's finally found out about it. I just got off the phone with him. He yelled at me for an hour, but has agreed to come in tomorrow and see how we're doing.”_ _ _ _

____“That's good, isn't it?”_ _ _ _

____Liam snorts. “No. He just wants to fire me in person.”_ _ _ _

____Louis sits down, only to immediately stand back up. “Maybe not. Harry's done a fantastic job getting advertisers and sponsors, which has improved the amount of money the station is making by fifteen percent. And that's just in two weeks! None of that would be possible if we hadn't switched the format.”_ _ _ _

____Liam's eyes are closed and he's pinching the bridge of his nose. “We're going to be fired.”_ _ _ _

____Louis rolls his eyes. “No we aren't. We're going to convince Mr. Owens that he should keep the format change.”_ _ _ _

____Liam opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow. “We are?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.” By god he is not losing this job. For whatever reason, he kind of likes it here. “What time will he be here tomorrow?”_ _ _ _

____“He told me around four.”_ _ _ _

____“Good. That gives us plenty of time to come up with our game plan.”_ _ _ _

____**_ _ _ _

____Louis and Liam are pacing Liam's office awaiting Mr. Owens arrival. He's pretty sure he's never been this nervous in his whole life. They've got a plan. It's not elaborate, but it's a plan and the only thing Liam thinks will work. Harry had helped come up with the plan and insisted that he come to the meeting. Liam had said no and Harry looked defeated before walking off. Louis wanted to hug him. He didn't, but it was very hard to resist._ _ _ _

____There's a knock on the door and they stop pacing. The door opens to reveal Lindsay, who's not doing a good job of hiding her nerves. “Mr. Owens is here.” Liam nods. It's enough for Lindsay. She turns around and almost immediately an older, balding man is striding in._ _ _ _

____“Liam I must say I am very disappointed in you.”_ _ _ _

____Liam sticks his hand up. “I understand that, but Louis,” he motions at Louis and Mr. Owens spins around to look at him before returning his attention to Liam, “and I are going to change your mind.”_ _ _ _

____Way to go Liam. Going right in. Fantastic. “Yes.” Mr. Owens spins around again looking confused. “We are going to convince you that the format change was the best thing for you.”_ _ _ _

____Mr. Owens considers them for a minute before saying, “Alright. Do your best.”_ _ _ _

____**_ _ _ _

____It wasn't as hard as Liam had made it out to be. Mr. Owens reasonable, especially after they showed him the figures that Harry had put together for them. After explaining everything, Mr. Owens had stood, walked towards the door and said “Good job. Keep it up.” He had walked out and left Liam and Louis staring at each in bewilderment. He hadn't put up any sort of fight._ _ _ _

____When they had walked into the lobby, Lindsay wasn't there. She had left a note saying that she was in the bullpen with everyone else. Sure enough, that's where everyone is. Him and Liam are standing outside the door and he can tell that everyone is nervous. They look at each other and take a deep breath. Louis puts his hand on the door knob and trains his face into a something neutral looking. When the walk in they've got everyone's attention._ _ _ _

____Liam clears his throat. “Well, everyone Louis gets to keeps his job.” He doesn't say anything else and everyone looks annoyed._ _ _ _

____“What about you?” Lindsay asks._ _ _ _

____“Ah, yes. I do as well.”_ _ _ _

____There's a collective sigh of relief before Niall asks, “And the format?”_ _ _ _

____Louis looks at Liam who gives him a nod. “That's staying as well.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh thank god,” Jennifer mutters._ _ _ _

____“This calls for a celebration,” Harry says._ _ _ _

____“This calls for pints,” Niall corrects._ _ _ _

____**_ _ _ _

____Niall's suggestion of pints was _the best _idea. Dan hadn't come because he's got a newborn at home. Ben couldn't come because he's working. Carla, Lindsay and Jennifer had gotten up a while ago to dance. It's not that kind of place, but everyone's too drunk to care. That leaves him, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn cramped together in one booth.___ _ _ _

______Harry – looking incredible even with the headscarf – is sitting directly across from him and their legs keep bumping together. Maybe it's because Louis is drunk, but every time it happens a spark of electricity shoots through him. Instead of focusing on that he's been thinking about how he's never really made friends at any of his previous jobs. Zayn doesn't count because they had attended Uni together. For the first couple of days he had tried not to like any of these people. Niall is impossible to not be friends with, Liam is one of the nicest people he's ever met and Harry is Harry. With the exception of his thing with Harry, he has actual friends. It's nice. Maybe it's because he's drunk, but he's feeling emotional over the whole thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wish I was getting laid tonight.” Louis looks over to see Niall looking down into his glass._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why don't you?” Zayn asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam laughs and Niall shoots him a murderous look. It's the unhappiest Louis has seen him. “Because I don't want just anyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You've got a crush?” Louis asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck? Are we twelve year old girls?” Niall asks incredulously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry, Niall.” Louis can't hide the smile on his face. “Obviously you do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course he does.” Niall must have kicked Liam because Liam yelps._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh. Who is it?” Louis has always been nosey. Why stop that now?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lindsay,” Harry offers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn who had been taking a drink spits it out across the table. “Seriously?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This all makes sense to Louis now. “Why don't you do something about it? It's obvious she likes you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wouldn't be professional, would it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Professional? Fuck that.” They're all looking at him now. “Liam do you care?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam shakes his head. “I've told him to stop being stupid and ask her out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall sighs. “What if I did and we were together for a while, but broke up? We'd still have to see each other five days of the week.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You're both adults,”Zayn starts, “I think you could deal with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What if it's a really bad break-up?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'd fire you.” When Niall looks at Liam they both start laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Liam, mate, if you were going to fire me you'd have done it already.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I say go for it.” They all turn to look at him again. Harry's stare is intense. “Seriously, it's evident you both like each other. Just ask her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall shrugs. “Maybe one day.” He takes a drink. “You don't have a problem with it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Listen, life is too short to worry about shit like that.” It's a minute before Louis adds, “I could go for a nice lay.” He's not sure why he said it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Got anyone mind?” Niall asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nope.” He does, but he cannot pursue that at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, we can help you pull?” Liam offers. Louis is going to pretend he doesn't see the way Harry's face falls. “Niall's a good wing man. I'm better, but the two of us are unstoppable when together. Just point out the girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn bursts out laughing at that and Liam and Niall shoot him confused looks. Louis waits for Zayn to get a hold of himself before answering. “Wrong gender, mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He sees the realization flood over Liam and Niall's faces as Harry's head snaps up. “You're gay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis answers “yes” and Zayn asks, a bit of hostility in his voice, “Is there a problem with that?” Zayn's eyes are narrowed and he looks as if he's willing to fight to the death to defend Louis. That's nice. Good friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's eyes widen and he starts shaking his head vigorously. “No, no. Definitely not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn's eyes narrow more and he leans forward. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Harry can answer, Niall starts cackling. “Of course it's not a problem. Kind of had a feeling you were, mate. Besides, Harry's been known to shag a few guys in his time.” Louis tries not to jump with excitement. That means he has a chance with Harry. Shit. That means he has a chance with Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry blushes a bit and throws a balled up piece of paper at Niall's face. He misses and it hits Zayn, who still looks like he's ready to hit someone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zayn, chill out,” Louis says. “It's not a problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His face evens out and he leans back in the booth. “Yeah, alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, you still want us to help you pull?” Liam asks hopefully. “We've got experience with guys too. Helped Harry out a few times.” Harry glowers at Liam. “Not that he needs it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis tries not to think about Harry sleeping with other people, but he's failing. A pang of jealousy shoots through him. Not that he has a right to feel jealous. “No, I'm fine. Don't much care for one and done deals anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Really there's only one person he wants and he's sitting across from him, but Harry is off limits. He just cannot set himself up to get hurt like that. He's not even sure if he has a chance with Harry. He might not be interested in Louis that way. What Louis thought was Harry flirting with him could just be how Harry is with everyone. He sighs, downs the rest of his pint and tries to ignore the way Harry is watching him. Louis's life is hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis has tried not to notice Harry's pathetic and shameless attempts at flirting with him since that night at the pub a month ago, but it's hard. And if there was any doubt in Louis's mind that Harry didn't want him too, it's gone now. Harry has made it blatantly clear through his flirting that he wants Louis. It may not be in the same way Louis wants Harry, but Harry does want him. It's flattering, but it's making it increasingly harder to remind himself that he can't have Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Also, ever since that night Niall has been giving Louis these knowing looks that has him squirming. Does Niall know? He has to. Why else would he have those looks? If Niall noticed does that mean others have to? Has Harry noticed? If he has Louis's made it worse by occasionally flirting back. He's allowed to do that, although, most of the time he doesn't realize he's doing it until it's too late. And none of this is helped by Harry still using Louis's office all the time. Thank god Harry has meetings all day because Louis really needs alone time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis doesn't actually have anything pressing to do right now so he's lying on his sofa. He's meant to be listening to Niall and Zayn's broadcast, but he's found himself thinking about Harry. Again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Louis.” He sits up and turns his body to see Liam strolling into the room. He looks worryingly calm. “Why are two of my Djs' drunk on the air right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It takes Louis a minute before he understands what he's talking about. “Oh. It's part of the drunk campaign. I thought we told you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The drunk campaign?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don't worry. It's not how it sounds.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam snorts. “Better not be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's just a promotion for how alcohol affects one's mind and reflexes and stuff. There's a cop in there with them. It's completely controlled.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam laughs. “Okay.” He sits down next to Louis. “How are they doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They're five drinks in so far. Zayn's pissed and you're not going to believe this, but,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “Niall hasn't been affected at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam loudly laughs. “That doesn't surprise me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fucking Irish.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whose idea was this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam lets out a little hum. “Good idea. Speaking of Harry, he needs to take another meeting with Ian Anderson.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dunno. Ian requested it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What's Harry's problem with him anyway?” Louis never has found out and he's, while he won't admit it out loud, afraid to ask Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not sure.” Liam shrugs. “I've met Ian a couple of times. Bit of a dick. Harry can handle a lot of shit from people, but I guess Ian pushes him too far.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Should someone go with him this time?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know Harry will decline that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That's true. They'd offered before and he was quick to tell them no. Apparently, Niall has offered to go before as well, but Harry's never let him. Louis is tempted to accidentally run into them wherever the meeting is. Harry might figure it out, though._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know, you've seemed distracted lately.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis had forgot Liam was here. Jesus. He is distracted. “Have I?” he asks, trying to cover up his zone out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.” Liam is quiet after that and Louis thinks that maybe he'll drop it. “Is it Harry?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis chokes on his own spit. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's just, Harry's a natural flirt, but he's actually flirting with you. I can talk to him and get him to stop if it's bothering you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, it's not.” Please let it go, Liam._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Didn't think it was.” Louis gives Liam a sideways glance, but before he can say anything Niall is bounding in and sitting on his desk. They must be on a song break._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What's up lads?” He definitely does not seem drunk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Talking about Harry flirting with Louis and how Louis doesn't mind it.” Louis face palms. This conversation needs to stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh really?” Niall asks. “Honestly didn't think you did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are we talking about?” Zayn's voice asks from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry and Louis flirting with each other.” Louis shushes Niall even though it's too late. He will kill the Irish bastard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, he's admitted to wanting to shag Harry then?” Zayn's voice is closer now and he's slurring his words. Louis wonders if he could hit him from here._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis's head snaps up. “What? I do not-”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn cuts him off. “Yes you do. The two of you are flirting it up all over the place.” He says it with the grin he only gets when he's drunk. Maybe this promotion wasn't a good idea. “I want a hat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not to mention,” Liam says from his left, ignoring Zayn, “you two look at each other like you're the only ones in the world.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's sickening,” Niall adds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, look.” Louis stands and goes to the center of the room. “We are done talking about this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What's your problem with it?” Liam inquires. “I thought you didn't have a problem with interoffice relationships.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's not it.” Guess he's talking about it. “I'm only here for another seven months. I like Harry, but if I pursue any sort of a relationship with him I'm setting both of us up for inevitable hurt. I'll leave eventually.” It's probably the most honest he's ever been to himself and saying it out loud only makes him feel worse._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam looks sympathetic. “I understand that, but-.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis holds a hand up. “I'm done talking about this.” Doesn't think he could. Thankfully, the three of don't say anything else about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, the cop's getting pissed off at me cause I'm not drunk,” Niall says proudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That does not surprise me.” Louis wishes he was drunk right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Telling Harry that he had a meeting with Ian Anderson and that it had been requested by Ian was not fun. He had shown up in a better mood than he usually is – it's kind of scary when he's that happy – but he'd immediately gotten despondent when Louis had told him. Louis had offered to go with him, but, as predicted, he refused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is he back yet?” Louis looks up to see Niall standing in front of him and no Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Does it look like it?” Louis snaps. “Sorry.” He didn't mean to snap. He's just been waiting all day for Harry to get back and his fuse is short._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall doesn't seem to be bothered. “I offered to go with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So did I.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a deep groan from near the door. Niall turns and Louis sees Harry drop to the sofa, propping his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands. Niall turns back to Louis and lifts an eyebrow. When Louis shrugs, he turns back towards Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How'd it go?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He says we're charging too much and wants us to refund him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh for god's sake.” Harry doesn't look up, but he snorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You should have let me come with you, mate.” Niall says, while taking a step towards him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can do my fucking job, Niall. I don't need your help.” Harry snaps, lifting his head up to glare at Niall. Louis is startled and Niall abruptly stops walking. Even from the side, Louis can see the confused look on his face. Harry never snaps, especially not at Niall. This is the same man that apologized to a dog after tripping over it. The meeting must have gone very badly. Louis wants to comfort him. Pull him into a hug. Rub his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis stands and walks to the front of his desk. “Niall, could you give us a second?” Niall tilts his head and walks out, shutting the door behind him. “Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he gets a chance to say anything, Harry's standing up. “Shit. I should apologize.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry sit down.” Harry looks like he's going to argue, but Louis stares him down. He gives in and Louis sits next to him. “What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you what happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want the truth, Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry drops his head back into his hands and sighs. “He, uh, he wants me to sleep with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” That was no where on the list of things Louis was expecting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He threatens to pull his ads if I don't sleep with him.” Harry hasn't looked up, but Louis thinks he sees a tear forming in the corner of his eye. “Today he said he'd pay us more if I slept with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis sighs and runs a head over his face. “Harry please tell me you haven't.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry whips his head up, eyes wide in agony. “No.” He shakes his head. “I wouldn't do that.” He won't look Louis in the eye. He's ashamed and Louis is feeling a strong urge to hug him, but he's not sure that's allowed given the circumstances. “He has tried before. 'm not going to get into it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He's furious and not sure what to say. “Um, he hasn't pulled his adds, though. And if you haven't slept with him....” He trails off. Harry's smart enough to figure it out. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry shrugs and looks up, still refusing to meet Louis's eyes. “Guess he just likes to fuck with me. See how far he can push me before I'll give in.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something in Louis snaps in that moment. Harry looks and sounds broken and Louis pulls him into a hug. Harry is stiff at first, but relaxes, nuzzling his face in Louis's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. “This explains a lot, you know? Why didn't you say anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's words are muffled. “Dunno. Guess I was embarrassed. Didn't want to give up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Haz,” where'd that come from? “You don't have any reason to be embarrassed and saying something about it wouldn't have been giving up.” He rubs his hand up and down Harry's back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry pulls away quickly, eyes wide again. “I need to apologize to Niall.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He makes a move to get up, but Louis grabs his hand and keeps him on the sofa. “Stay here. In this office. Calm down. I'll be back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He needs to talk to Liam before he does something stupid like hunting Ian Anderson down and attacking him._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______He walks right past Lindsay and flings Liam's door open. He doesn't care if Liam's busy. He's furious and Harry's been fucked with and someone needs to do something about it. The door makes a loud banging sound when it hits the wall and Liam jumps. “Louis?” He walks in and slams the door shut. “You alright? Of course you aren't. You look hostile.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He starts walking and stops when he's standing directly across from Liam. “I found out what Harry's problem is with Ian Anderson.” He doesn't stop to let Liam question him. “The bastard's been trying to get Harry to sleep with him.” Liam's eyes grow five times their size and he blanches. “Been threatening to pull the adds unless he does it. Today he offered to pay us more if Harry'd sleep with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam's face is hard. “Please tell me-.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He hasn't.” Louis takes a seat. “He's refused every time. Apparently, Anderson has tried a couple of times despite Harry saying no. I'm not sure exactly what try means. Harry wouldn't elaborate. Lucky I got him to tell me this much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why hasn't he done it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess because he likes fucking with Harry and wants to see how far he can push him until he gives in.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's it!” Liam stands, slamming his hands onto the desk. “I don't want Harry talking to this guy anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Neither do I.” Louis is feeling protective. It's the kind of protective he feels when someone messes with his sisters. And it's weird because it's for a different reason._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm serious, Louis. I'm ordering you to order Harry to drop Anderson.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He's going to refuse.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He's an idiot,” Liam snaps. “I just mean, that, you know what I mean.” He does and he nods. “I'm going to call someone and see if I can get Anderson looked into. If he's done this shit to Harry there's a damn good chance he's done it to others.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis leans forward, scratching his chin. “Harry's not going to want to deal with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anonymous tip or something. I won't give anyone Harry's name.” Liam sits back down and pulls out his cell. “Go deal with Harry. Comfort him. Hug him. Kiss him. Whatever you want to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And that's the problem isn't it? He wants to do all of that._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______When he gets back to his office he stands in the doorway watching Harry. He's still on the same spot of the sofa. He's bent over again, head in his hands. He seems calmer, but he's still breathing hard. Louis steps in and shuts the door. Harry looks up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What'd you do?” His voice is hoarse and his eyes are red like he's been crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______He goes and sits next to Harry. “Liam has ordered me to order you to drop Anderson.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's eyes widen, a crease developing in his forehead. “But he's-.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Disposable.” Leave it to Harry to care more about the station than himself. “Seriously, Harry you've done a fantastic job getting businesses to advertise here. Whatever money we lose from Anderson, we'll make up when we offer the ad spots to our other clients. It's fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “You sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's an order.”Harry nods slowly. “By the way, next time something like this happens – if it does – do not hesitate to tell me. You can trust me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nods and they fall into a comfortable silence. Louis doesn't know how long they sit there staring at the wall before Harry mutters “Thank you, Lou”, patting his knee before walking out. Louis is fucked._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______It's been three weeks since the Ian Anderson fiasco and if Louis was afraid Harry wouldn't feel comfortable around him after that, he was wrong. Harry's been more clingy than usual and he's been flirting with him more – Louis didn't think it was possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I ask you something?” Harry asks from where he's sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa. “You don't have to answer me, but you know, think you kind of owe me.” He flashes Louis a smile and sets his laptop to the side. “You keep saying you're only going to be here until June and then you're leaving. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis doesn't want to have this conversation, especially with Harry, but as Harry – the shit that he is – pointed out Louis owes him. “I never stay in one place for too long.” Harry's staring intensely again. “I get hired, fix the problems the station has, leave, and start all over in some other city.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That sounds,” he pauses, “oddly unsatisfying.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not really.” Harry snorts in protest, but Louis keeps going. “I was hired for a year. That's how long I have to get this station into the top five. Come June, whether I've done that or not, I'm gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's quiet a minute while he continues to stare at Louis. “Must be hard to make friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't usually have friends.” When he says it out loud he suddenly understands why Zayn is always giving him shit for saying that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry raises an eyebrow. “You've got friends here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He's right. Louis has broken his own rule. He has friends. “Yeah, I do. Not something I really planned, but Niall's a persistent little bastard.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry chuckles. “Why don't you stay?” Louis just blinks at him. Entering dangerous territory. “I mean, why do you always leave?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis's silent. He needs to seriously contemplate his answer. Depending on how he answers it depends on how Harry's line of questioning goes. “Dunno, really. I get bored easily.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry doesn't even think before responding. “I think you haven't found a reason to stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And if Harry didn't hit the nail right on the head with that. “You're probably right, Curly.” Harry hums a little, grabs his laptop and goes back to work. Louis continues to watch Harry and keeps himself from saying “Give me a reason and I'll stay. Be my reason.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that how you met Zayn?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He really wanted to drop the conversation, but talking about Zayn is more welcoming than the other thing. “Yeah. Sort of.” He can't talk about him leaving anymore, but Zayn, he can talk about Zayn. “We met in Uni. Went separate ways after that. After two years I took a job at a station in New York. To my surprise, Zayn was one of the Dj's there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bet that was nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, it was. Then we both got job offers from a station in L.A. We went. I was there for about nine months before I came back to England. Zayn was there longer. 'Bout a year. He got fired.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's face scrunches up. “What'd he do?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still not sure exactly. From what I understand, he was doing some interview with some popstar or something and the guy kept insulting Zayn.” Louis watches Harry close his laptop. “You've met Zayn. He can handle a lot, so I guess this guy pushed some serious buttons. Zayn went mental on the guy when the interview was over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sounds like the guy deserved it.” Harry shifts around on the floor to be aimed more at Louis and props his arm on the sofa. “Surely they didn't fire him for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't think they would've, but it seems that our poor Zayn in his rage forgot to close the mic. The listeners heard everything.” Louis remembers the call he got from Zayn later that night. He was crying about how his career was over. “They fired him on the spot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He couldn't have just apologized or....” Harry waves his hand around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nah, the FCC was going to fine the station and demand he be fired. The FCC are a bunch of dicks, but that's how it is.” They were one of the reason's Louis moved back to the UK. “You can imagine how upset Zayn was. Thought his career was over. Lucky for him I was working in London. I was able to get him a job on the condition that he owed me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry raises an eyebrow. “Is that how you got him to agree to take a job here?” Louis smiles and nods. “Figured it was something like that. This place is too small for you both. Surprised you agreed to this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______So is he. “I'm glad I did, though.” It's the truth, but somehow it still hurts to admit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiles up at him. “So am I.” And he looks so sincere that it makes Louis's heart hurt. He is in big trouble._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Since that first night they all went to the pub, Niall and Harry have made sure to make every Friday night “Station Night”, except this Friday. They've decided this Friday is “Lads Night”, so it's just the five of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier,” Liam sets his drink down, while everyone groans. “Alright, I know we aren't supposed to talk work, but this is important.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Important enough for you to forget to mention while we were at work?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry and Zayn break out into uncontrollable laughter. Niall is smiling like an idiot, Louis supposes he is too, but Liam said this is important. “What is it, Liam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam shoots Harry and Zayn, who are still laughing, a glare. “We've got a journalist coming in on Tuesday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry and Zayn immediately stop laughing, smiles gone. Niall's smile is gone as well, but he doesn't look too concerned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“From where?” That's important, Louis knows. Some publications are more career killing than others._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Radio Magazine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam nods. “Shit indeed.” He takes a drink before continuing. “He's going to be trailing you around Louis.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis rolls his eyes. “Fantastic.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, just, you know, show him around the station, talk about the format change, the promotions and all that. The guy says it's not a PR piece, purely an interest piece.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Everything is PR,” Harry says gravely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry's right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn't say he wasn't,” Liam says quickly before Louis can defend him. “I know what this means. That's why I want everyone to be on their best behavior.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't understand why this is a big deal.” All four of them turn to stare at Niall. “It's just a magazine article.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A magazine article that could make or break us.” Liam's doing a better job of staying calm than anyone else at this booth. “This is the second biggest magazine for radio in the UK. If this guy writes a bad article, it makes us look bad, so people will be less inclined to listen to us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” Zayn speaks up, “I mean, when I was working in Guildford a guy from a small magazine wrote up an interest piece.” He puts interest in air quotes. “It was basically taking the piss out of all the Djs. When the article was published, the station fired all the Djs, 'cept for me. I was the only one the guy didn't mention.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You told us that just so you could brag, didn't you?” Zayn flashes Louis a small smile and shrugs. “Let's just hope nothing weird happens.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll drink to that,” Niall says. They clink their glasses together and take a drink, except for Niall. “Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I've been dating Lindsay for about a month.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis spits his drink out. When he looks up he sees that the others are frozen with their drinks halfway to their mouths – except Liam, his is raised to his lips and the drink is slowly trickling out of the cup and down his chin. “What do you mean?” Louis hasn't noticed anything different between them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just that. I figured you all were right. Took the chance. It's great.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam recovers from his moment of shock, setting his drink down and wiping his chin. “That's great, but please try to hold of on having sex at work.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's laugh is so loud the people in the booth behind him turn and shoot him a look that mirrors the glare Niall is giving Liam. “Please, Liam, we would never do that. We are professionals.” That makes Harry laugh louder and he brings a hand up to cover his mouth. “Oh shut the fuck up, Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Despite Harry trying he can't cover his mouth enough to stop the laughs escaping, which makes Liam start laughing. Zayn quickly follows after that and it sends Louis into a fit of giggles. Niall rolls his eyes. “You are all children.” But he's laughing now too and for a minute Louis forgets that he's not here for forever._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______He's done with the fucking stairs. He hates them. Stairs should not be a thing that exists. He catches his breath and walks out of the stairwell. As he's walking down the hall, the lift doors open and Lindsay comes stepping out. Louis freezes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh hi, Louis.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wide-eyed, Louis looks at the lift to Lindsay, behind him at the stairs and back to the lift. “I don't, I just,” he stutters. “I don't understand. I thought it was broken?” He didn't mean it as a question and Lindsay starts laughing at him. He glares at her and she immediately stops._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you not know that it was fixed?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Does it fucking look like it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She laughs, hand flying up to cover her mouth. When she's done she says, “It's been fixed for a month. Wait, is this why you've still been coming into work out of breath?” When he doesn't say anything, she starts laughing again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, listen.” He takes a step closer, pointing a finger at her. “You don't mention this to anyone. At all. Not even Niall.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh you can guarantee I'm telling him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not a word!” She starts laughing again. Louis shoots her another glare before walking into the station. This is going to be a great day._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, Niall remember to promo the contest.” Louis says as he's passing him in the hall on the way to the lobby. He doesn't have time to stop and chat. The reporter is here. When he walks into the lobby he sees Liam standing with a middle-aged man._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, Louis.” Liam beckons Louis farther into the room. “Louis this is Sam, the reporter from Radio Magazine. Sam this is Louis. Our program director. He's the one responsible for the station's turn around.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They shake hands and Sam says, “Nice to meet you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same.” Louis claps his hands together. “Well, why don't we go to my office and get started?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Things are going well. He'd given Sam a tour of the station and talked about the history of the building, which was something Lindsay had schooled him on. He didn't want to do it, but he'd kicked Harry out of his office, so it's just him and Sam. They've been doing a question and answer session for a few minutes and Louis is about to explain how much more money the station has made since the change, when there's a knock on the door and Niall is sticking his head through._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, Louis, could I talk to you a minute?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall looks unnaturally nervous. “Yes.” He stands up and walks towards the door. “If you could just excuse me for a minute.” He doesn't give Sam a chance to respond before he's stepping into the hall, closing the door. Niall is pacing the width of the hall, running his hands through his hair. “What's up?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall stops pacing and comes to stand in front of Louis. He sighs. “Louis, just know that it was an accident.” He doesn't give Louis a chance to question it. “You know that the prize for winning the contest was one hundred pounds? I accidentally said five hundred pounds.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Because seriously, what? “Niall we don't have five hundred pounds to give away!” His voice is raised and he's vaguely aware of Sam watching him through the door. “What the fuck?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall bows his head. “I know. It was a mistake. I'm sorry. I really am and I understand if you're going to fire me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm not going to fire you.” Louis takes a deep breath. “Get Liam, get Harry and get Zayn. I want to meet in the bullpen. Just keep playing songs for now.” Niall nods and jogs down the hall. Louis turns, opens the door to his office and walks in. “I'm very sorry about this Sam, but could you give me a few more minutes. Something's come up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam raises an eyebrow. “Something I can't know about?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We'll see.” Louis turns and walks back into the hall, shutting the door. Through the door to the bullpen he can see everyone's already there. When he walks in everyone stops and looks at him. “What are we going to do about this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could just go on and explain that I misspoke.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam starts shaking his head. “No, too many people have already heard and have called in waiting to play. That's not going to work.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Actually,” Zayn steps forward, “Harry had an idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looks shocked for a second. “Um, well you could just make it so nobody can win.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A contest nobody can win?” Liam asks skeptically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn nods. “Yeah, just like play half a second of the six songs. Nobody could get that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis looks at Liam. “It could work. A half second is tough.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam considers it. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll go edit it together now,” Zayn says, rushing out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam turns to Niall. “Go in there and explain to the listeners that we're only taking twenty calls. Keep up the fifty thousand pounds thing.” Niall nods and leaves the room. Liam turns to Harry. “Good job, but see if we have five hundred pounds to spare in case this goes wrong.” Like Niall, Harry just nods before leaving._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You're setting your listeners up to fail?” Louis and Liam whip around to see Sam standing in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam steps forward. “Sam, uh, listen we can explain.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam holds a hand up. “I know. I was listening.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We don't usually have stuff like this happen,” Louis offers. “You've caught us on a bad day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thankfully, Sam had agreed to come back another day and write the article, which Louis wasn't a lie. Louis's pacing his office. Harry is sitting on the sofa, leaning forward, head bent down, arms propped on his legs and hands clasped together. And Liam is leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. They're listening to Niall's show. He's had two callers so far and neither have come close to identify the songs. Louis has to admit that he only knew one of them. Zayn did a brilliant job._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, now we have caller number three. Caller number three tell us your name.” Niall's usual gusto is amplified when he's on the radio, which is something Louis didn't think was possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“John Billings.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay! John, are you ready to guess the songs?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, yeah.” His lack of confidence gives Louis hope._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fantastic! Here's the sound clips.” When the clips are done Niall asks, “Okay, John can you name those six songs?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, okay, let's see. Sing. Tumbling Dice.” Shit. “Chandelier.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis stops pacing to see Liam open his eyes. “There's no way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Salute. Jessie's Girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh for the love of God. If he gets this last one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And,” Louis takes a deep breath as John pauses, “the Canadian National Anthem.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a moment when everything is frozen. Louis glances over and sees Harry's head whip up, eyes wide, brow furrowed. He can only imagine how Niall and Zayn reacted in the booth while John was naming the right songs. This was supposed to be impossible. He's going to kill everyone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wow,” comes Niall's voice. He sounds surprised. He should be. They all are. “Congratulations, John. If you stay on the-.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam reaches over and turns the volume down, then pushes himself off the wall. “Just so you know, I'm killing you all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This may not be as bad as we think it is,” Harry says from the sofa. “We could try to explain to this guy-.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The guy was told five hundred.” Louis didn't mean to sound harsh and he immediately regrets it because Harry's face falls. “He's going to expect five hundred.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just then the door to his office swings open and reveals Zayn. His eyes are wide, mouth slightly parted. He looks shell-shocked. He just stands in the door, staring at nothing, swaying back and forth. It isn't until Harry stands and walks over to him, putting an arm over his shoulders, does he move, allowing Harry to steer him to the sofa. Niall appears in the doorway looking exactly like Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the hell happened?” Louis asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall starts shaking his head, not saying anything, and Zayn starts cackling. It's unexpected and Harry jumps. “This wasn't supposed to happen.” There's a wild look in Zayn's eyes. “I made it impossible. I thought I really did a number when I threw the Canadian National Anthem in there. Suppose I should have put the American one.” He starts cackling again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry, who's still got an arm around Zayn, looks up at Louis with a questioning look. Louis shrugs. He's never seen Zayn like this before. He's just as clueless as the others._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, hate to interrupt.” Louis turns to see Lindsay squeezing past Niall, who hasn't moved since he walked in. “But I'm getting calls from reporters. They want to send a photographer. Get pictures, interviews. They think this is great.” She looks panicked. Louis doesn't blame her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Liam steps to the center of the room. “I don't want them here. Tell them this guy has requested that there be no press when he comes to pick up the check.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lindsay nods. “Right.” She starts to walk out the door, but stops and turns back to Liam. “What if they surround the building or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam runs a hand over his face. “No idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall and Zayn had eventually recovered from their state of shock in time to help figure out how to resolve their problem. Harry had been able to scrounge up two hundred pounds from the station's emergency money, which gave them a total of three. Niall offered to pay the rest, but Liam had refused saying, “You can pay one hundred, but I didn't let you fix it. This is half my fault, so I'll pay half.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry had stepped forward saying, “If we're going to be like this, making it impossible was my idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, and I chose the songs and edited it together,” Zayn said. “The four of us had an equal part in this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They had started pulling out their wallets and Louis blinked once before stepping forward. “Well, now, lads this whole thing was my idea. Let me give you my share.” Had it been anywhere else with other people he wouldn't have done it, but offering up his money to help his friends wasn't a hard decision._ _ _ _ _ _

______The five of them had been able to come up with the last two hundred. John had shown up, taken the money and left. Now, they're strewn about the bullpen, except for Harry. After John had left, Harry had said he had something to do and he walked out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know,” Zayn says from where he's sprawled out on the floor. “This is the kind of stuff that didn't happen at my last job.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall snorts. “Admit it, Malik, you have fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn smiles. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before anyone can say anything else, Harry comes through the door twisted up in green and red streamers. “I can't believe I forgot to mention this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis sits forward. “What are you talking about Haz?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The annual Christmas Party.” Niall and Liam groan. “Oh come on, it's fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We've still got a month, Harry.” Liam's rubbing his temples._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I know. Never hurts to start planning.” He starts trying to untangle himself from the streamers. “And a little birdy told me that someone's birthday is on Christmas Eve.” Harry shoots him prize winning smile. “It's got to be special.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damn Zayn. And damn Harry. “I don't really need anything special. It's just a birthday. And Zayn,” he wags a finger at the lump on the floor. “I'll kill you for mentioning it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn doesn't have a chance to respond before Harry's talking again. “We have a tradition here that the newest employee is responsible for putting the party together.” Shit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sucks for you doesn't it, Lou.” Zayn asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looks down at Zayn, brows furrowing. “Actually it's you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn sits up quickly. “What do you mean?” He sounds distressed. The others look confused as to why he's reacting this way. Louis knows that Zayn hates throwing parties. He's claimed before that he's allergic to them. “Louis and I got here the same day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry hums noncommittal. “No, you were hired hours of after him. He had a whole day of work in before you. Technically, your the newest.” Zayn groans and let's himself fall back into a laying position, with an arm covering his face. “Even if that wasn't true, it'd still be you. It wouldn't be fair to Louis to have to plan a party that's doubling as his birthday party.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll murder you all in your sleep,” Zayn mutters._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall snorts and Harry giggles – fuck him – and throws the streamers on Zayn, who groans, but makes no move to knock them off. Harry bounces over to the sofa Louis is sitting on and plops down, throwing his legs over Louis's. It's putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his crotch, but it'd be too obvious if he moved._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nudges Louis's stomach with is foot. “I'm getting you a present.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis looks over to see that Harry's still smiling, but there's something different about this smile. Louis can't figure it out. “You don't have to do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry makes everyone participate in Secret Santa,” Liam says. “You're getting something whether you want to or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nods. “Yes, but I meant a birthday present.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall groans this time. “Does this mean I have to buy two fucking gifts?” When all Harry does is nod, Niall just groans louder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I really fucking hate you all,” Zayn says, still covered in streamers._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry had been the most enthusiastic person about the Christmas Party slash Louis's Birthday Extravaganza. It was annoying. It's not that Louis wasn't looking for an excuse to drink with his friends. Harry was just being ridiculous about the whole thing. For two weeks he kept coming in and asking Louis what he wanted for his birthday gift. Louis could only say “I don't know” so many times before he snapped at Harry telling him he didn't want anything. He'd immediately felt bad and sought Harry out to apologize and tell him that anything he got him would be great. Harry had beamed and said he had the perfect thing in mind. Ever since then Harry's been hinting about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______It took half a day for Louis to realize that he hadn't actually seen Harry at all. After worrying for an hour, Niall had came in and told him that Harry had taken a last minute meeting with one of their clients and added that Louis needed to take a break from Harry anyway. Liam, who had followed Niall in, corrected him and said that Harry was helping Zayn set his flat up for the party._ _ _ _ _ _

______So, that's where Louis finds himself. Inside Zayn's flat and Harry-less. He's been here for an hour and a half and hasn't seen Harry. Or Zayn for that matter, but Zayn's not important. At a normal party it wouldn't be weird, but there aren't that many people here. Where the fuck is he? He hadn't immediately noticed Harry not being there. He was mostly concentrated on his surprise by how Zayn had decorated. He did a damn good job. His flat looked like some sort of winter wonderland._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey mate.” Zayn comes up and slaps him on the back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zayn, you've really out done yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn looks smug for half a second. “Harry helped a lot. I only let him do this here if he promised to clean it up after.” His eyes get stuck on something behind Louis, but before Louis can turn to look Zayn's saying, ”Watch out for Harry and mistletoe. He hung it himself.” Zayn walks away leaving Louis confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry walks over a second later, smiling widely. He's wearing the ugliest jumper. It's a horrible shade of green and there's a reindeer with a red nose lighting up sticking out of it, the headscarf he's wearing is red. Even with the ugly jumper, he's still the most attractive person in the room. Louis is in deeper shit than he thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lou, you look good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not as good as you.” Brain to mouth filter isn't working. “Even with the jumper.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiles wider and blushes. “I appreciate that, but seriously, you look good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He raises an eyebrow. “Don't I usually?” Oh god. Stop flirting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's face gets redder. “Of course. I was just saying, you know. Anyway, I made you a birthday cake.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You made me a cake?” He bakes. Oh shit. He needs more alcohol._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, just figured you'd want something special.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that a euphemism for something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry leans closer. “Do you want it to be?” Louis can't talk. He can't even think. Harry's leaning closer. “I don't think it was, but we could make it one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What exactly are you suggesting?” That's good. Answering with a question is always good. Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's stopped moving towards him, but he's close enough that Louis can feel his breath on his face. “I'm suggesting a lot of things, Louis. I have been for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And while Harry may not be pissed yet, Louis can still smell the alcohol on his breath. “Well, maybe one step at a time.” For fuck's sake, what is he doing?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his dimple showing. It's so alluring Louis's vaguely aware of Liam standing on the other side of the room violently waving his arms around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lucky for us there's mistletoe above us,” Harry says, gazing down at him through his eyelashes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh fucking hell. Louis glances up and yes, there is indeed mistletoe. He gets what Zayn was saying earlier. Had Harry planned this with Louis specifically in mind? He looks back at Harry to see him coming closer, eyes closing, and he's grabbing the back of Louis's neck. He has no idea what to do. He wants Harry, there's no denying that, but he's been so careful to avoid this for months. And Harry's drunk, except that means nothing since Louis almost positive Harry planned this. Bastard._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis feels Harry's lips brush up against his and jumps back. Harry's eyes flutter open and he looks confused. “Sorry. Just remembered that I promised Niall we'd do karaoke.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's face falls and Louis can see hurt flash across it. Louis want to pull him into a hug. Harry takes a step back, blinking. “Uh, yeah. Alright. See you around.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry turns and walks into the kitchen area, leaving Louis alone to kick himself. Damn it. He had a chance. Why the fuck didn't he take it? Well, he knows why, but it's going to be hard fighting the urge to hunt Harry down and pull him into a bone crushing kiss for the the rest of the night._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis hadn't seen Harry the rest of the night, but had been reassured by everyone that Harry was there. Zayn's flat isn't that big. Either Harry was amazing at avoiding someone or he had left and everyone was lying to Louis. Either of those were equally possible. He had come into work the next day expecting Harry to have moved back into the bullpen, but he was on Louis's sofa, papers and folders everywhere. When Louis had walked in, they both froze and stared at each other until Harry was blurting out an apology. Louis had held a hand up and said, “Don't worry about it, Haz. You were drunk. No big deal.” Harry had nodded, said 'sorry' again and went back to work._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both knew that it wasn't because Harry was drunk, but acknowledging that wouldn't help them. It was awkward between them for a while until Niall had came in and started telling a story about some weird cabbie he'd had. Things had gone back to normal for the most part. Harry had been a little reluctant to touch him like he usually did, but it wasn't noticeable for anyone but Louis. He thinks he's done a good job of dealing with the situation and if he wanked to the thought of Harry one day after Harry'd come rushing in to the building straight from a workout nobody needs to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's been a month since the Christmas Party and their scheduled for another lads night, except Liam had to bail because he's got to see his parents, Zayn got sick earlier in the day, and Niall has decided to go on a date with Lindsay. Damn her and damn Niall. Louis had suggested that they just reschedule, but Harry had insisted that the two of them could have just as much fun watching movies, drinking, and eating pizza as they would have if they'd gone out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis had lost the argument. Harry's on his way over and Louis's panicking. They've never hung out together in one of their flats. This is new territory. There's going to be alcohol. The last time Harry had alcohol he'd tried to kiss him. The last time Louis had alcohol he almost let Harry kiss him. This is going to end badly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could always ring Harry and tell him not to come, but then Harry would know he's avoiding him because things have the ability to become uncomfortable. He could let Harry come over, but refuse to drink. Except that won't work. Harry'll ask about it and, while Louis is a good actor, he doesn't have the ability to lie to Harry. There's only one other choice: just go with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's not ideal. A lot of things could go wrong, but the other two choices run the risk of alienating Harry. Louis had decided in the beginning that nothing could happen between the two of them, but the lines are crossing now and he's not sure what the dangers of something happening are. They're both adults and perfectly capable of making their own decisions. There is a way to go about this where neither of them will be hurt. He just hasn't found it yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a knock at the door. It can only be Harry. And who's he kidding? There is no way. He should just ignore the knocking and hope Harry takes the hint and leaves. That runs the chance of ruining their friendship, though, but opening the door and letting Harry in runs the chance of ruining so much more._ _ _ _ _ _

______His body moves without his consent and he's opening the door to reveal Harry, holding a pizza box and a six pack. “I got lost trying to find this place.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis steps sideways to let Harry in. “Lost? This is one of the easiest buildings to find.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I meant I got lost in the building.” Harry looks sheepish. “I went up to the wrong floor and then back down too many.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis lets out a laugh. “How many doors did you knock on?” He takes the pizza from Harry and sets it on his kitchen table._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry follows, sitting the beer down. “Two.” He pauses to take off his coat, laying over the back of the chair. “Let me tell you, the old woman that lives above you is mean. No offense to her or anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leave it to Harry to insult someone and mean no offense. “Yeah, Mrs. Crane is very stuffy. Doesn't trust the young folk.” Harry laughs hard, throwing his back to reveal his neck. It's a nice neck. Louis wouldn't mind marking it up. No. Stop. Bad sign. It's starting and he hasn't had anything to drink yet. “Oh come on, Curly. Let's eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______He must've fallen asleep. His eyes aren't open and he doesn't have the energy to open them. The last thing he remembers was curling up on the sofa, Harry at the other end, watching some film Harry'd brought with him. He realizes there's something heavy on top of him when he goes to shift. Him and Harry fell asleep on the couch together. _Fuck. _Before he has a chance to do anything, Harry's moving around and placing soft open-mouthed kisses up Louis's chest. He's frozen with panic. Doesn't know what to do. He's already rejected Harry once and that was hard. He can't imagine rejecting him again. He's doesn't even want to. Louis involuntarily moans when Harry reaches his neck.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry stops kissing him and Louis opens his eyes to see him leaning over Louis. “Good.” Louis watches as Harry licks his lips. “You're awake.” His voice is rough, deeper than usual and it sends a spark of arousal through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You bastard.” Louis's trying to ignore that their bodies are right against each other. He can feel his own heart beating fast with nervousness and fear. He can feel Harry's heart beating faster than it should and he wonders if it's for the same reason, but then he notices that Harry's laying between his legs and Louis can feel that he's already hard. “I was sleeping very peacefully.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Exactly. Needed you to be awake.” Harry curls a hand around the back of Louis's neck and leans further down, nudging his forehead against Louis's. He's not going to stop unless Louis tells him to. Louis should. All signs are pointing to “stop this”, but Louis's been fantasizing about this for months and Harry obviously wants it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Being awake is usually best,” he replies, and then he's lifting his head and angling his face so that his lips catch Harry's. Harry's lips are soft and he's kissing him slowly. Lips slowly gliding and fitting perfectly. It matches the way Harry is about everything. Slow, gentle and thought out. Harry's in control of this and it's nice. Louis's always in control, but he's taking a back seat, which is surprisingly okay with him. Harry's really good at kissing. Louis pulls back. “You want to move to the bed?” he forces out, his own voice deeper than usual. “More room.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry hums in agreement, places a kiss on Louis's nose and stands up, offering a hand to Louis. When Louis's standing he starts walking down the hall towards his bedroom, pulling Harry along with him. They step into the room, Louis not bothering with the lights, and he turns to face Harry. He puts his fingers in Harry's belt loops and pulls him closer. Harry wraps an arm around Louis's back, the other grabbing the back of Louis's neck, while leaning down and pressing their lips together. It's a bit rougher than before. Every now and then Harry will pull away a little and trace Louis's mouth with his tongue – warm, wet, smooth, and graceful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis shudders when Harry slips his hand under the back of his shirt, warm palm rubbing his back. Louis lets Harry walk him backwards and when the back of his knees hit the bed, Harry gently lowers him down, never breaking the kiss. Harry's kneeling over him, his curls tickling Louis's forehead. His brain has completely shut down, expect for the constant HarryKissingHarryKissingHarryKissing running through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry pulls back from the kiss this time to take a breath. “Shirt off,” he says, warm breath hitting Louis's face. Louis raises up, while Harry grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis lets himself fall back. “Come on, Curly. Don't be stingy. You too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry narrows his eyes, but straightens up. “Don't be so bossy,” he groans. Harry lifts his arm up, reaching behind his head and pulls his shirt off. Louis can see his ab muscles contracting, which is – it's something. Harry throws his shirt to the floor and then surges forward, connecting their lips – rougher this time – barely giving Louis a chance to commit the sight of his chest to memory. It's immaculate. Perfectly sculpted abs, the tattoos – oh god. Harry's pulling away again, Louis's bottom lip caught between his teeth. Louis makes a noise of protest, but Harry lets it go and starts to climb of the bed. “Need to get these jeans off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He unbuttons them and starts shimmying out of them. “How do you even wear those?” Louis asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could ask you the same.” When his jeans are around his ankles he steps out of them and climbs back onto the bed. He pushes his hair out of his face, lips parted and red. He licks them once, making eye contact with Louis, then he drags his eyes down towards Louis's crotch. His eyes linger there for a moment before he brings them back up to meet Louis's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis knows what he's asking. He raises an eyebrow. “You want to?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry nods his head, adding “Only if you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course he does. “Of course,” he breaths. Harry doesn't go for it, though. He settles himself so he's sitting on Louis's crotch, the pressure causing a breathy moan to escape Louis's lips. He grabs Harry's hips as he rolls them and the sensation is so great that Louis's eyes flutter and he bites down on his lower lip, fingers digging into Harry's soft flesh. Months of pent up sexual frustration has him impossibly hard right now and he needs out of these jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Like that?” Harry's eyes are clouded with lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'd like it a bit better if I weren't wearing jeans.” Harry groans, it's deep and Louis feels another wave of arousal course through his body. Harry starts dragging his fingers over Louis's lower stomach, impossibly softly. The sensation of it sends hot sparks of warmth straight to Louis's dick. “Harry, please,” he whimpers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry smiles, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He's got one hand placed on the mattress holding himself up and the other is unbuttoning Louis's jeans. Harry breaks the kiss, so they can both pull at Louis jeans. When they're off, Harry chucks them to the side and settles between Louis's legs. “God, you're so beautiful,” Harry mutters as he leans in for another kiss, licking into Louis's mouth. Louis feels Harry's fingers hook in the elastic of his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's rutting against Harry, trying to get as much friction as he can, but Harry's not giving him anything. “Don't be such a tease,” he breaths. Harry moves away and starts nipping his teeth at Louis's neck. Louis places his hands on Harry's shoulders and runs them down his back, gripping at his ass. “Please, Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry pushes his hand into Louis's boxers, grabbing his dick and pulling it out. He rubs his thumb along the underside, then gets to the tip and starts circling the pad of his thumb there. Louis lets out a gasp and squeezes Harry's ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lou,” Harry breaths out. “I wanna suck you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I gave you permission earlier.” He's impatient most of the time, but he's got an insanely attractive man here willing to suck him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry hums and starts placing wet kisses down Louis's stomach. He's stopped moving the hand on Louis's dick. He's just lightly squeezing, which is driving him insane. He wriggles around trying to get Harry to do something. Harry shifts so that's he placed in between Louis's legs. He stops kissing him and sits up. Louis watches as Harry pulls his boxers down to his knees. Harry ducks his head and starts mouthing at his balls, tongue working on the seam of his sac before moving to suck wet kisses up his shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's heaving and he brings a hand up and slides it into Harry's hair, fingers tightening in his curls. Harry lets out a soft moan. “Is this something for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry looks up – eyes half-lidded in desire – at Louis and nods before ducking back down, bringing Louis's dick into his mouth, sinking down until he meets his own hand, fingers still wrapped around the base. He starts sucking and it's a feeling that Louis has never felt before. Harry knows exactly what he's doing. Louis's hips rut upwards, and Harry's lashes flutter, then he swallows around the tip of Louis's cock. His grip of Harry's hair tightens and Harry moans around his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry pulls off with a slurping sound – causing Louis to groan at the loss of contact – and gives Louis a filthy smile. He takes a deep breath and leans in again, sucking Louis down and he's not stopping. Just sucking. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's body and starts thrusting into Harry's mouth. It doesn't deter Harry, only makes him suck harder, throat working around Louis's cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis inhales and tightens his grip in Harry's hair. He pulls off halfway, tongue flicking out against the ridge of Louis's cock before flattening against the underside. Louis doesn't even try to hold back his ragged groan. Harry sinks back down again, sucking harder than before, which makes Louis's eyes shut. When he opens his eyes he sees how Harry's lips are stretched around his cock, a string of spit coming out at the corner of his mouth. And Harry has never looked more attractive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis thrusts into Harry's mouth again and his throat relaxes around him, reducing everything to a perfect, wet heat. Pressure and darkness are pulling at the edge of Louis' vision, he barely catches Harry moving a hand to cup around the prominent bulge between his own legs and that's what sends him over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis tugs on Harry's hair and jerks forward, fucking into Harry's mouth in a couple of quick, erratic thrusts. His eyelids close as he spills into Harry's mouth, who has resumed sucking. He gives himself a minute before he opens his eyes as Harry's pulling back. Harry's eyes are dark and watery, but he looks pleased. There's a bit of spit and come on his chin. Louis's about to offer to return the favor when he sees that Harry had already finished himself off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry wipes his chin with his hand, then shoots Louis a smug look before leaning down to grab one of their discarded shirts to clean himself up with. “Next time, I get your mouth on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What makes you so sure there's going to be a next time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry laughs. “I just have a feeling.” He throws the shirt back on the ground and crawls up the bed. He gives Louis a quick peck on the mouth. “Come on, under the covers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's having a hard time keeping his eyes open, so he gets under the cover and rolls onto his right side. He feels Harry scoot in and then there's a pair of arms sneaking around his waist pulling him closer so that his back is right against Harry's chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good night, Lou,” Harry whispers, then presses a kiss onto Louis's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis mumbles, “Night, Haz.” At least he hopes that's how it sounded. He doesn't have much strength to talk right now. He reckons it did when he feels Harry squeeze him a bit and nuzzle his head into the crook of Louis's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's awake and confused. The sun is peaking through the crack in the curtains and there's something wrapped around him like a Koala. He knows he got the best blow job of his life last night, but the details are a little fuzzy. He's afraid to turn and see the face nuzzled into his neck. He thinks he knows anyway. It's the only explanation. He shifts a bit and the arms around his waist tighten and he's suddenly aware of how badly he needs to piss. First things first, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turns his body and comes face to face with a sleeping Harry Styles. No amount of thinking could have prepared him for this. Harry looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, curls falling across his face, lips slightly parted and Louis can't breath. He slept with Harry Styles, in both meanings of the word. He can feel panic slowly creeping up on him. He broke his rule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis carefully extracts himself from Harry, who frowns at the loss of contact, grabs some clothes from the pile on the chair in the corner, and walks into the bathroom. Once showered and clothed, Louis sneaks out of the bedroom as quietly as possible and sits on his sofa. Weigh his options. That's what he has to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He could always run out before Harry wakes up. Except, no that won't work. This is Louis's flat. Besides, he doesn't want to do that. Hates doing that. Of course, he could do that and then avoid Harry for the next six months and never have to talk. That's probably the stupidest idea he's ever had, though. He could wait for Harry to wake up and then explain to him that this was a one time only thing. He knows Harry would be hurt by it, hell he'll be hurt by it, but it'll hurt a hell of a lot less than if they keep it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________None of his options are particularly appealing to him and he wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't been so foolish last night. Not that being with Harry was foolish. Harry's great, in every aspect, and that's the problem. When he had first met Harry, he thought it was just an attraction based on looks. As time went on and he got to know Harry, he just thought he had a crush and it'd go away eventually if he ignored it. He couldn't have been any more wrong if he'd tried. He realizes now that the feelings he has for Harry goes well beyond a crush. He's actually falling for him. Hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Louis?” He turns to see Harry standing at the end of the hall. He's wearing a pair of Louis's trackies that are too short for him – exposing his ankles – and nothing else. His hair is all over the place and he's having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He looks apprehensive, like he doesn't know how to approach the situation. To be honest, neither does Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Morning, Haz.” Louis gives a pat on the sofa motioning for Harry to come sit. Harry gives a small smile, but moves slowly. Louis can't decide if it's because he's still waking up or because he's nervous. “We need to talk,” he says as Harry's settling onto the cushion next to him. Might as well say it now. “We can't do this again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's head shoots up, his eyes wide in shock. “But I thought, I just,” he's stumbling over his words quickly. “I thought, you know.” He waves a hand between them. He's flustered. Louis's never seen him this way before. And when he doesn't respond, Harry takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “I just thought this was a mutual thing. I mean, after the Christmas party I thought I was wrong, but I dunno.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It is mutual,” he snaps. “I'm sorry. It just, it is mutual.” The idea of Harry thinking that Louis doesn't want him hurts. “Believe me, I wanted this pretty much since I met you. Really all I've been able to think about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's quiet before running a hand through his hair, accomplishing nothing but making it messier. “I don't understand then. If it's mutual, why can't we do this again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's staring at Louis intensely, making Louis squirm. “Harry, I'm leaving in six months.” He sees the moment Harry realizes what he means, his face softening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So? You're going to let yourself miss out on six months of mind blowing sex?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And when Harry says it like that it makes things even more muddled in his head. “We'll get hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry shakes his head. “You don't know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yes, he does. He's already falling in love with Harry. “You don't know that I don't know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He realizes he sounds childish, but Harry throws his head back and laughs. “You're right, I don't.” He reaches forward and grabs Louis's wrist. “But you don't know either.” Fuck him. “Nobody knows anything for sure. You should let yourself have some fun.” Harry's looking at him earnestly, rubbing his thumb on the underside of Louis's wrist. “I think you deserve it. And when the six months are up, we'll be over and you can move on.” Harry says it like it's the easiest thing in the world. Like Louis isn't falling in love with him. And what he just said proves to Louis that Harry isn't as deep into this as he is. “Think about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He knows it's setting himself up for utter heartbreak if he goes along with it, but he really does want this, even it it's only for six months. He can get over Harry eventually. It's possible. It's not like there won't be other guys. If he says no he'll still see Harry at work, at “Station Night” and “Lads Night”. Niall's not going to let him get out of either of those. That'll be hard. Knowing that he could have had Harry. Could he deal with that? He might as well go for it. He's an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay.” When he speaks, Harry drops his wrist and looks at him, asking a million questions with his eyes. “I mean, sure. You're right. We're adults and we can do this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's lips quirk up at the corners. “Knew you'd see it my way.” He pats Louis's knee as he stand up and says, “Now let me make you breakfast.” Louis shuts his brain off and follows Harry into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's been a month and Harry's become more affectionate, constantly finding excuses to touch Louis or crowd into his space when Louis's got nowhere to go. It's fun and Louis's trying not to let himself think about what happens in five months. The only other change is the sex. It's not an everyday thing between them and it's great. And if Louis is glad that Harry insists on cuddling after, he's not telling anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There's a knock on his door and he's expecting to see Harry, except Harry doesn't knock. He sees Zayn. “You're here early, mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn shrugs, shuts the door – this can't be good – and sits on the sofa. “I was hoping we could talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's being serious in only the way Zayn can – hard face, pursed lips, narrowed eyes. “Oh lord.” Zayn arches an eyebrow and doesn't say anything, which alright. Louis scoots his chair so he's in front of his desk facing Zayn. “What's up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know about you and Harry,” he says, unaware of the panic he causes Louis. How does he know? Louis hasn't told him. Plus, this means it's time for judgey Zayn. Judgey Zayn is not fun. “Relax. Harry hasn't said anything. 'Course he doesn't need to. You two are not subtle about anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is there a point to this, Zayn?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn sighs and sits back. “Yes. I want you to be careful is all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis snorts. He threw being careful out the window a month ago. “You realize I've broken every rule I've ever set for myself because of this man?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn's face softens. “I know. That's why I'm telling you to be careful.” Louis must be silent for too long because Zayn starts talking again. “I'm not sure what's going on in your head.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Neither am I.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But I think it's fucking obvious that you're falling in love with him. Good chance you already have.” Louis snorts again. “I just don't understand what's going on, is all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, that makes two of us.” He lifts his head to see Zayn staring at him expectantly. “I don't know what happened alright? But Harry made it perfectly clear that in five months we're done and moving on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn laughs and Louis glares at him. “You're both so oblivious, aren't you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's not going to think about what Zayn means by that. He doesn't want to know. “Anyway, I'm moving in five months and that's that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, alright.” What? Zayn never gives up that easily. “If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I won't force you. Just know you've got friends.” He doesn't need to add for the “first time in your adult life” for Louis to know it's there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you for realizing you can't force me.” There's got be something else. He's known Zayn for nine years almost. It's never been this easy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn starts to say something, but there's a knock on the door. Louis turns to see Harry sticking his head in. “Oh, sorry. I can come back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, no.” Zayn stands. “I was just leaving. Got to talk to Niall about something I need him to promo.” He walks towards the door saying, “Remember what I said, Lou.” He nods to Harry and walks out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did I interrupt something?” Harry asks, closing the door and stepping into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Zayn just thinks he's being a friend.” Louis stands and rolls his chair back behind his desk. “Did you need something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, well, not exactly.” He walks over to the window and stares out of it. “Just wondering what you were doing tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ah, he knows what this it. “You know, if you want to come over you can just say it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry turns to face him, one corner of his mouth turned up. “Yeah, I know. Just doesn't sound as nice when you say “Hey, I'm coming over tonight so we can have sex”, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis barks out a laugh. “You're right. It's not as charming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, it's not and you know I like to be charming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“All to well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry moves to sit on the sofa, grabbing his laptop. “Anyway, I've got work to do, so if you could kindly be quiet and not distract me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis laughs and Harry smiles proudly. “Bastard. This is my office and you're the one distracting me.” Harry doesn't say anything back to that, just laughs and turns his attention to his work. If Louis watches Harry bite his lip in concentration and admires him, Harry doesn't know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They're lying on the bed next to each other, naked and sweaty. “I should probably go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry says it and for a second Louis's heart constricts until he remembers that for the first time in two months Harry has stayed here the whole weekend. They had gone home together Friday after “Station Night”. Harry hasn't left since. It's weird and fantastic at the same time. He doesn't want Harry to leave, but it has to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, probably. Need clean clothes for work in the morning.” Louis lifts a hand and pinches Harry's side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could come to work naked.” Harry suggests. “Or wearing your clothes. Niall'd love that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm sure he would, Curly.” Harry gets up and starts grabbing random articles of clothing. “I've just had a thought.” This could be a big mistake. “You could grab some things from your place and bring them here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He watches as Harry struggles to fit into the shirt of Louis's he picked up. “Wouldn't it be weird if we showed up at work at the same time?” he asks absently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hadn't thought of that. “Wouldn't be that weird. We've shown up at the same time before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry sits on the edge of the bed next to Louis to slip on his shoes and hums. “True.” He seems reluctant to actually answer the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Does that mean you'll come back?” He hopes he doesn't sound to hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I really should get home, love.” Harry stands. “I'll see you tomorrow.” He bends and kisses Louis on the forehead before turning and walking out. Louis brings the duvet over him and tries to not think about Harry blowing him off. He fails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's hot as hell in the station. Louis had arrived to see Lindsay pulling a giant fan into the lobby, plugging it in and pointing it at her desk. She had informed him that the heating had broken sometime during the night, never shutting off, can't be shut off, and no one can be here to fix it until tomorrow morning. “We're going to have to suffer,” she had said and then proceeded to yell at Louis for not getting to work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had run into Niall in the hall, who'd asked if he'd seen Lindsay. When Louis had told him what had happened, Niall laughed and said, “Yeah, she gets angry when she's hot. Been avoiding her all day.” Then he had asked if he could hang out in Louis's office. When they walked in they saw a shirtless Harry sticking his head out the window. When asked about it he simply said “It's hot” and stuck his head back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's two hours later and he's still got his head out the window. Harry shirtless and sweating is distracting. It's driving Louis insane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harry, you'll catch pneumonia.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chance I'm willing to take,” he yells back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the hell is he doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis looks over to see Zayn walking in, confusion evident on his face. “It keeps him cool.” Louis shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right.” Zayn walks over to the window and – to Louis's surprise – sticks his head out too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He has weird friends. He doesn't dwell on it, instead going back to his work. A couple of minutes later, Liam walks in asking, “Have you seen Harry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Without looking up, Louis points and says, “He's out the window.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam doesn't say anything else, until he walks to the window. “Harry, I need you to take a meeting with Kerri Noel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's head lifts at that and he sees Harry pulling his head back in, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?” Why indeed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She wants to negotiate longer ads for less with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay.” Harry grabs his shirt and puts it back on. A meeting with Kerri is pointless, they all now that. Harry's not going to renegotiate. He can tell her that on the phone. “Anything to get me out of hell.” He grabs his phone and walks out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you think I could sneak out and call in sick?” Zayn yells, head still stuck out the window, oblivious to Liam still being in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Probably not.” Liam says dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn jumps, hitting his head on the window pane, and yelps. He turns around, face red, rubbing the back of his head. “I though you'd left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam rolls his eyes. “Obviously.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, lads, I've got work to do, so if you could...” he trails off, waving his hand at the papers scattered on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn, sticks his head back out the window. Bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right, yeah, sorry.” Liam turns and walks out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's amazing he can put up with this shit. He deserves a medal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You wanted to talk to me?” Louis asks, sticking his head through the door of Liam's office. “Lindsay's not out here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh yeah, come in.” Liam's waving his hand, beckoning Louis into the room. “Close the door.” Liam waits until Louis is sitting across from him before saying anything else. “You've got two months left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's all he says and Louis wants to snap at him with “I don't need a fucking reminder”, but he doesn't. “Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam looks like he's having a war with himself about what to say. There's a couple of possible ways this conversation should go. “You and I both know, you've got this station in the top ten.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The goal was top five,” Louis reminds him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know that. I was going to add that within the next two months we should be in the top five.” Liam grabs a pen and starts fidgeting, a sign that he's nervous. “I mean, you've done you're job and managed to charm the pants off of Mr. Owens.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Liam, what are you getting at?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's visibly nervous now. “I was wanting to ask you something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No. “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam drops the pen, looking alarmed. “What? You don't even know what I was going to ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can read your mind,” Louis deadpans. Liam doesn't look amused. “Look, I'm not staying. You knew that from the beginning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam sits up straighter. “You could've changed your mind.” Louis scoffs and the concerned look is back on Liam's face. “You haven't even considered it have you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why would I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's face drops a bit. “I just thought that since you and Harry are you know,” He pauses to wave his hand. “You'd want to stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean?” He knows he's being a dick, but Liam did not give him time to prepare for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just thought that you cared about Harry and -.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harry means nothing.” And wow, that's the biggest lie he's ever told. He's being defensive and he's disappointed in himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's face is a mixture of disappointment and anger. “You and I both know you don't mean that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Doesn't matter if I do or not. I'm not staying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why can't you just accept that you're in love with Harry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis takes a moment to wonder how problematic it would be to just walk out. “I'm not in love with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fine. Don't admit that.” He can tell that Liam is getting more and more frustrated by the second. “What about Niall, Zayn and I? We're your friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe so, but I'm not staying.” Why can't anybody understand that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why the hell not?” Liam snaps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis sighs. “Look, if you had asked me three months ago I might've said yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What changed your damn mind?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Liam stares daggers into him. “Harry,” he mutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A crease forms on Liam's forehead and his face softens. “What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis takes a deep breath. Might as well go all in. “That's when it started. Harry and I. Three months ago. I panicked because I didn't want to get into anything with him because I could tell I was falling in love with him, but I let him convince me into it. And I convinced myself that I could stop falling in love with him.” He pauses, then adds “I was wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't understand why that's a problem,” Liam says, leaning forward, propping his elbow on the desk. “If you're in love with him why don't you tell him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's laugh causes Liam to jump. “He made it pretty clear that this, whatever it is, is over when June comes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something passes over Liam's face that Louis can't make out. “Okay.” He draws it out to three times it's length. “I understand that, but do you think there's a possibility that you misunderstood him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you're suggesting that Harry's in love with me, stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's quiet for a second. It's obvious he's having a hard time deciding what to say. “He is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis rolls his eyes. “No he's not, Liam.” Honestly, why would he say that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How do you know he's not?” Liam challenges._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How do you know he is?” He's aware they sound like children, but he doesn't care. Liam is being ridiculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He told me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis scoffs again and tries to ignore the feeling in his chest. “His actions speak differently.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's face softens and he sighs. “Are you sure?” When Louis raises an eyebrow. “Alright, fine. We'll drop it. Just know that I think you're wrong.” Liam waits until Louis is about to open the door before adding, “Also know that you've always got a place here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis turns. “Thanks, Liam,” he says, then walking out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's pretty sure he locked his door before leaving this morning. In fact, he's knows he locked it. He'd swear on his life. He turns the knob and slowly opens the door. When he steps in he lets out a sigh when he sees that he isn't being robbed. Instead, he sees Zayn sitting on his sofa in the dark, drinking beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, mate,” Zayn says when Louis shuts the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Zayn, how'd you get in here?” he asks, flipping the light on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don't want to know.” He's probably right. “Hey, come sit with me.” Oh dear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh good. We haven't done this in a while,” he says, taking the beer Zayn's offering him as he sits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thought it time we did it again.” They're quiet and Louis doesn't know what Zayn wants to talk about. He has a guess. Two, actually. “Want to talk about Harry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis sighs exasperatedly. “For the tenth time, no. I do not want to talk about Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Zayn.” Louis narrows his eyes. Zayn never gives up that easily. He was considering telling Zayn about his conversation with Liam earlier, but fine. If Zayn doesn't want to talk about Harry that's fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm not actually here to talk about Harry,” he says. “Don't care that much. Wanted to see if I could get you worked up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh.” Louis blinks. After a minute he asks, “Why are you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn takes a drink, swallows then says “You know I'm not coming with you right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'd hoped,” he breathes out, sliding farther down into the sofa. “Not a chance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nah, mate. There's something about here that I like.” Louis hums noncommittal. “Thought I'd try staying in a place longer than a year for once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I understand.” He doesn't, but whatever. Zayn's a bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wish you'd try it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis turns to Zayn. “You know I'm not going to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, but I'd still like for you to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did Liam put you up to this?” Zayn doesn't say anything. “Fuck you both.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn rolls his eyes. “You should know that I didn't need Liam to put me up to it. I really would like for you to stay. Not gonna push you, though. It's ultimately your decision.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis doesn't say anything back to that. There's not much he can say, so he hums then takes a drink. Niall hasn't tried to get him to stay. Niall's the good one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's been two days since his conversation with Liam. Two days since him and Harry have done anything. The day of the conversation he told Harry that he didn't feel that well and thought it best if they didn't partake in anything sexual. Harry, thankfully, had believed it. Yesterday had just been a hectic day for both of them and it was never mentioned. He's glad because fucking Liam had to go and make Louis second guess everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis doesn't think Liam is capable of being a manipulative twat, but it's crossed his mind. Liam could have been saying that shit about Harry to try to convince him not to leave, not for Harry but for himself. Liam has mentioned many times that Louis has made the station funner and that his job has gotten easy. It's a small possibility that Liam would try that, though, and Louis had laughed at himself when he first thought it. Yet, it's still in his mind. But what if Liam was telling the truth? His head is a fucking mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He decided this morning in the shower because that's where the best thinking is done, that he needed to talk to someone else. That someone else is Niall. And this is why he's sneaking into the broadcast booth during Niall's show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And that's why you never have a pet rat.” Louis's going to have to ask Niall about that later. “Here's Ed Sheeran's Sing.” Niall takes off the earphones and turns in his chair, face lighting up when he spots Louis standing by the door. “Hey, you don't come in here very often.” His eyes go wide. “What's wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing,” Louis quickly says, and Niall relaxes. “Just wanted to talk to you about something personal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall nods. “It's about Harry.” Louis splutters. Why does everyone assume everything is about Harry? “If you don't mind, we can talk during the songs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis recovers enough to take the spare seat. He realizes now that he doesn't actually know what to ask. “What do you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think it'll be pretty hard 'cause we'll be having the conversation in five minute increments, but I'm willing to try it.” When Louis forces his face into an unamused expression, Niall smiles. “Alright. Look, I think you tried to convince yourself that you could deal with whatever it is the two of you idiots have going on. And I think you failed miserably at it. I also think that he's as gone for you as you are for him. Don't tell him I said that, mind you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harry hasn't shown any sign of feeling that way,” Louis points out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall tilts his head, while shrugging. “Maybe he thinks the same of you, mate.” And, yeah, okay. He hadn't thought of that. “I mean, you have been so adamant about leaving in June, so....” He trails off. They both know. Louis's going to say something, but Niall holds up his hand. “Hold on, mate.” He turns back around, puts the headphones back on and opens the mic. “For those of you who don't know, that was Ed Sheeran's Sing. If you don't know Ed Sheeran, look him up. Worth your time. I've been told to remind everyone that in just two short hours you can call in and have a chat with Dj Malik. Not sure why. Zayn's keeping it a secret. I think he's looking for a date. Ladies, be ready. We'll be back after these songs that you should also know.” He closes the mic, takes the headphones off, turns his chair and motions for Louis to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“See, you and Liam have both said that Harry feels that way and he's acting the opposite. How do I know the two of you aren't saying that to get me to stick around?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall cackles. “Don't think that much of you, if I'm being honest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just really don't know, Niall. I can't think straight.” Niall interrupts him with a snort and Louis glares at him. “Like, what if you're right and Harry does feel the same?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't know what you're asking. What if what? What if Harry does feel the same? If he does, you should stay.” He says it like it's so simple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can't do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why the fuck not?” And it's not in an accusing way Liam asked, just curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis sighs in resignation. “I don't know. It's not what I do. I just, I don't know why.” He pauses to run a hand over his face. “Say if I do stay. I stay and Harry and I continue doing whatever the fuck it is we're doing. It'll end eventually and I'll leave anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“First of all, you'd be doing something a little different, but that's important. What makes you say that? Why do you think it'll end? Why would you have to leave?” Niall's asking questions that he doesn't have the answers to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Everything ends, Niall.” Niall starts to protest and Louis holds a hand up to stop him. “As far as leaving, I don't have an answer for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall blinks slowly. “You wouldn't have to leave. The city is big enough for you both if it ends. 'sides, you have friends here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Friends that are also Harry's,” he points out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall looks like the thought never occurred to him. “Your friends too. Don't forget that. Louis, I think you need to stop worrying about the “what if's” and let yourself be happy. Remember the advice you gave me a few months ago about my dating Lindsay?” Louis nods. “Take your own damn advice.” Niall glances up at the clock on the wall. “Look, that's all I can tell you. I can't make your decisions for you, only you can do that. I have a show to do. If you want to talk later, I'm always a shout away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, no. Thanks.” He stands and moves towards the door. “Believe it or not you helped a bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall smiles and turns his chair. As Louis grabs the door handle Niall's voice stops him. “You should also know,” Louis turns to see Niall putting his headphones on. “That Harry's been my friend for a long time and I won't hesitate to kick your arse if you hurt him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't doubt that,” Louis laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis can't see Niall's face, but he can tell he's grinning. “Now get out of my booth, you twat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had thought his conversation with Niall two months ago had helped. He'd been calmer and hadn't been worrying as much. He was wrong, though. He's more confused now than he's ever been and he's running out of time. He's got plans to leave for London in three days; His last day at the station the day before that. And he's currently lying on his couch, cuddling with Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They haven't talked about it. He knows Harry knows. He'd helped him pack some boxes the other day. He's been waiting for Harry to start the “This was fun while it lasted” conversation, but it hasn't happened yet. He'd been convinced that Harry was just trying to squeeze every bit of sex he could out of this, until he realized that it's been two weeks since they've done anything. He's confused. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's trying to enjoy this, which is why he's lying on his sofa with Harry sprawled out on him. He hears Harry mumble something, but his mouth is pressed against Louis's chest, so he doesn't understand it. “Harry, you know, I can't understand you when you talk like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry moves his head enough to free his mouth. “You should stay,” he mutters. Oh god. Fuck. That's not what he was expecting from Harry. At all. He's blindsided and he hasn't a clue what to say. He must be quiet for too long because Harry's lifting his head and tilting it to look at him. “I mean, I get that you don't want to, but I think you should.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harry, I can't.” It's all he can force himself to say. This was the last thing he was expecting Harry to say. Why is he saying it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can't or won't?” Harry questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He feels like his world is closing in around him. “Both.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's eyes go cold for a second. “That's shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know that,” Louis mutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's face softens. “You could stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's getting irrationally angry. He can't understand why Harry is pushing this so much. “Why do you care?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's momentarily stunned by the question. “I think it's pretty obvious.” To any passing person it would seem like Harry is completely in control, but Louis can head the slight waver to his voice, which is only pissing him off more. And he knows that's stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know some people don't think sex is that important,” he snaps. He doesn't know why he said and he immediately regrets it when Harry's hand stills from where it was tracing patterns across Louis's chest, and his eyes go wide in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That's not what I meant and you know it, Louis.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why are you so adamant that I stay?” He demands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could name a hundred different reasons, but you wouldn't listen to or believe them.” Harry's voice has gotten a little louder and it's obviously he's getting angry and defensive like he's the one being attacked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis scoffs. “You don't know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just think you should stay,” is what Harry counters with. Why the hell won't he just say it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Give me one good reason why I should.” If Liam and Niall are right, he just wants to hear Harry say it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry considers his answer for a moment. “Your job.” What the fuck?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He feels like his heart was ripped in two. He pushes Harry off – who falls onto the floor – and stands up. “My job isn't to stay, Harry. It's to fix something and leave. I've done that. My job is over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry quickly stands up and seems unfazed by Louis pushing him onto the floor. “Don't you think you just need a reason to stay?” He's calmer than he was a minute ago and he takes a step toward Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What the hell is he talking about? He had a chance to give Louis a reason, but he's right. Louis realizes that all this time all he's been waiting for was Harry to give him that reason. “You might be right, but I'm leaving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something undefinable passes Harry's face before he asks “So, there's no reason to stay? At all?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wishes there were. “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry, who'd been walking towards him, freezes, face scrunching up like he's in pain. “Fuck you, Louis.” He runs a hand through his hair. “All this time, I thought that there was a chance that you would change your mind. I thought that all you needed was a reason to stay. Friends and a job you like wasn't doing it, so I thought I'd try to give you a reason. I've tried so fucking hard, Louis.” He pauses to take a breath. In the year that Louis's known him he's never seen Harry talk this fast before. “I just, I don't understand you. Guess I was wrong. Guess you are just a self-serving dick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now wait just a second.” The sound of his voice startles himself, but Harry doesn't seemed phased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Louis. I'm not waiting a second.” Harry takes two steps closer and Louis can see that his eyes are wet at the corners. “There for a while I thought you were just oblivious. That's what everyone kept telling me, anyway. But now I realize that you're just a coward.” He's spitting his words out with venom designed to break Louis. It's working. “And you're incapable of normal human emotions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This is not how Louis was expecting this conversation to go. He wasn't expecting the yelling or the attack from Harry, but he's getting it and it's having it's desired affect. “I don't think you understand, Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry throws his arms up. “Of course I don't understand! You've never tried to explain it. You've never offered an explanation.” He takes another step, just as a tear escapes his eye, rolling down his cheek. “I'm here and I'm listening. Explain it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wants to, but he can't. He doesn't know how and he doesn't know how to explain that either. This has gone so badly and it's not what he wanted to happen. And in this moment if he was given the opportunity to go back in time and stop himself from accepting the job he would. Harry's staring at him, expecting an answer and Louis has nothing to give him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He must get tired of waiting because he opens his mouth to say something, then closes it, wipes a tear off his face. They stare at each other for another minute. Louis's wrapping his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck you,” Harry bites out, storming away. When he gets to the door, opening it, he pauses. Without turning to look at him he says “I was hoping I could be the reason.” Then he walks out, slamming the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There's a minute where Louis doesn't move – he can't – and it's like everything is frozen, but suddenly the dam is breaking and he's dropping to the ground, arms still wrapped around himself. He really fucked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's been here for a year as of today and he should be happy for so many reasons, but he can't bring himself to be. He's spent the last two days faking smiles and acting like he's okay. Nobody’s said anything to him, so if they have noticed something is wrong, they're either too afraid or too nice to acknowledge it. Everyone except Niall. Niall keeps glaring at him following it up with a knowing look whenever they make eye contact. The looks are full of pity and disappointment. It's annoying as hell and it isn't the worst part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The worst part is Harry. Harry, who has been avoiding him since their fight two nights ago, has been walking around looking like he might cry at any moment. Except for when he sees Louis, then he's scowling and staring holes right through him. It's not like Louis wanted to upset Harry like this. Harry doesn't ever deserve to be upset, but the fact of the matter is, Louis never stays. He does his job and leaves. It's what he's always done. It works for him. For some reason Harry couldn't understand that and he had to go and fuck everything up. Only Louis is the one that fucked it up. Harry gave him plenty of chances to say that he wanted to stay, but he didn't take any of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He can't stop thinking about what Harry said that night. The “I was hoping I could be the reason” line hurt him in ways he didn't think was possible. It's a sign that Harry does care – possibly cares in the same way Louis does – but Louis had fucked it up. He had spent six months thinking that all Harry wanted from him was sex. Thinking back on it the other night, he realized that there were many signs that that wasn't true. Harry was always glancing at him when he thought Louis wouldn't notice. Constantly insisting that they go out and do something, just the two of them. The cuddling. The last two weeks with no sex, but Harry was there almost every day. Louis had been stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he's constantly asking why he let himself get into this situation. He knew going into it that he'd end up getting hurt, but for some reason – because he's an inconsiderate twat – he hadn't thought about how Harry was going to fare. He'd just assumed, which was his first mistake. His second mistake was the way he handled the other night. He immediately got defensive and ignored how he was actually feeling. Harry was right. He is a coward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's tried to get Harry to talk to him – texting, calling, emailing – and when those didn't work out he tried in person, but Harry ignored him. Louis had even gone as far as to sit outside the door to Harry's flat. Harry had come and gone, never sparing a glance for Louis. It fucking sucks and he can't stay now. Staying now would only hurt them both more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis sighs, stands and walks to the door. When he gets there he turns to look around his office – ex-office – puts his hand on the light switch, flipping it and walks out, shutting the door. In the hall he can see everyone in the bullpen. Harry's there, sitting at his desk. He's positioned himself so he can talk to Jennifer, who's desk is behind his. Louis puts a hand on the door handle, takes a deep breath and walks in. Everyone, even Harry – eyes dark – turns to look at him. They're all staring at him, but he can only focus on Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Leaving now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis forces his attention to Zayn, who's walking up to him. “Yeah, mate. Last minute packing and shit.” He hopes nobody can tell that he's about to break, but judging by the way Zayn is looking at him they can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You'll call when you get settled in?” he asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, mum.” Zayn smiles and pulls Louis into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You're a shit, you know?” Zayn whispers in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Knew that a long time ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zayn chuckles and steps back. “I'll come up and see you one weekend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Looking forward to it.” Zayn smiles again before turning and walking out into the hall. As soon as Zayn's gone Louis's being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. “Jesus, Niall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you not to hurt him,” Niall says quietly so only Louis can hear him. Louis tenses up. Niall doesn't look like much, but Louis saw him get into a pub fight. Niall can be intimidating when he really wants to be.“Don't worry. I hear he was as much to blame as you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis relaxes and lets out a small laugh. “I'm going to miss you, Niall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall squeezes a bit harder before letting go. “You know, I can always come up with Zayn.” Louis nods. It wasn't a question, but if Louis opens his mouth he's not sure what will come out. “Right. I got a show to go finish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pats Louis's shoulder as he walks by him. Louis looks over to see that Harry's focus is solely on the computer at his desk. Jennifer and Dave are still in the room. “Well, I'm leaving. It's been fun, but London's waiting.” Dave says an unenthusiastic “bye” and Jennifer gives him a pitying look before saying “We'll miss you.” Louis nods and walks out, trying to hold himself together. Harry never even glanced at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he gets to the lobby he finally lets himself breath, but he's pulled into another hug by Lindsay. When she lets go she immediately goes back to her desk and sits down. “Liam's in his office. He's got the new ratings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis doesn't say anything. When he walks in, Liam is sitting at his desk, hunched over his computer. “Ratings?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.” Liam doesn't look up. “You'll be surprised to know that we're in the top five.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seriously?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam looks up, smiling widely. “We're number four in the market.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Liam, that's great.” He can't bring himself to sound that enthusiastic, but it doesn't stop Liam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fucking brilliant.” He stands up and crosses the room. “We couldn't have done it without you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, I'm sure you would've found some other self-serving, cowardly program director somewhere.” He meant it as a sort of joke, but it comes out more self-deprecating than anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's smile drops. “Oh, Louis.” He reaches over and pulls him into a hug. “I said it before, but I'll say it again. You've always got a job here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis pulls away. He's had enough hugging for the day. “Thanks Liam. Means a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before either of them can say anything else, Liam's phone rings. “I should get that.” He inclines his head towards his desk. “Probably Mr. Owens.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis holds his hands up. “Don't let me keep you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'll see you around,” Liam says before walking over to his desk and answering his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis walks back out, says good-bye to Lindsay as he's walking into the hall, and steps into the lift for the last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He'd been in London a month, miserable the whole time, before he quit his job, packed his stuff back up and drove to Manchester. He's not exactly sure what he was thinking, but he's here now. No going back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he steps off the lift on floor ten of the Flem Building, he's hit with a serious bout of Deja Vu, except this time he was able to take the lift instead of climbing the stairs, but it still feels the same. He walks into the lobby of DFM and is greeted with the sight of the back of Niall as he's kissing Lindsay against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought this was the kind of thing you weren't supposed to do at work.” Niall for his part doesn't look surprised when he turns to see Louis, but Lindsay gasps, pushes Niall away, and takes a couple of steps away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Louis? I thought you were in London.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm not.” Niall raises a questioning eyebrow. “What the hell's been going on since I left?” He asks motioning between the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lindsay blushes. “Niall's being a pushy son of a bitch today.” Niall snickers. She shoots him a warning look before adding. “Harry's not in today.” Hearing his name is like lightening hitting him. All his anxiety comes back for a minute. “He went home for a week.” She looks apologetic. “He'll be back tomorrow, though,” she adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall looks at her like she's lost her mind. “Why are you telling him that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thought that was why he was here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, I'm here to speak to Liam,” he speaks up before her and Niall start arguing. “He's not expecting me, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, that's fine. Just go on it. He'll be happy to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Louis gets to Liam's door, Niall's voice stops him. “I suppose we aren't supposed to say anything to Harry about you being here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis considers his answer. “Best not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hears Niall mutter “Didn't think so” as he's walking into Liams office and shutting the door. And this is odd. Liam is sitting at his desk repeatedly beating his head against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You alright, mate?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam stops hitting his head, opting to rest it against the desk. “No, I can't find any bod-.” He cuts himself off, raising his head, eyes wide when he realizes he's talking to Louis. He stands abruptly, banging his knee on the desk. “Louis!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Liam!” Louis counters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's eyes so wide it's comical and his forehead is red from where he was hitting it against his desk. “What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis shrugs, walking forward. “In the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam snorts. “Prick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both laugh. “What were you doing?” Louis asks, narrowing his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A bemused expression crosses Liam's face, before realization hits him. “Believe it or not, I'm trying to find a new program director.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seriously?” That's odd. “It's been a month. You actually had plenty of time before I left to find a new one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam sits back down. “Can't find one worth a shit. Did have one for a week, but he wanted to move Niall from his spot and give it to Dave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bet Niall didn't care for that,” he says as he sits across from Liam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, Niall didn't care.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then what was the problem?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam hesitates. “Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, the guy made the mistake of mentioning it to Harry. Harry went mad. Never seen him like that before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's going to ignore the Harry acting weirdly thing. “Not that I'm complaining, but isn't it a bit odd that you fired the program director?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam shrugs. “I wasn't going to fire him until he came in here the next day demanding I fire Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah.” That explains. Nobody would fire Harry. Harry's one of the best in the business. Louis should know, he's worked with a lot them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” Liam agrees. “Are you going to make me ask?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ask what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's eyes narrow. “You know what.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis dips his head, then quickly lifts it. “Believe it or not, I came to see if you were serious about still having a job?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam's gotten better at hiding his shock. His face only twitches a little. “Well, as it happens, we do have a position open for a new program director.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Surprising that,” Louis smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You sticking around this time?” Liam asks, more serious than Louis's ever seen him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“On one condition,” he pauses so Liam can nod. “Promise me nothing insane will happen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam laughs loudly. “You know I can't do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh too bad,” Louis says, standing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sit your ass down.” Liam demands. “Seriously, you sticking around?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“As long as you'll keep me,” he replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Until the day you die, Tommo.” Liam's eyes narrow again. “Why're you back?” he asks, like he doesn't know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“London was missing a few things,” is all the reply he gives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hadn't started work yesterday and he hadn't seen anyone on his way out. Lindsay had given him a questioning look when he walked in earlier, but she hadn't said anything. Louis walked right into his office and got to work. Nobody's stopped by, nobody's said anything. It's weird. And he's waiting, but he's not going to go looking. He's still too scared to see Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis's standing with his back to the door and he jumps when he hears, “You little shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turns to see Zayn standing in the doorway, smile plastered on his face. “Nice to see you as always, Malik.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were back?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dunno,” he shrugs. “Didn't want to make a big deal out of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I'm glad you're back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good, now get your ass in the bullpen. Liam wants to talk to everyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He quickly walks out, leaving Louis to panic about seeing Harry. Except Harry's not in the bullpen. This is oddly similar to the first time Louis was here, except everyone knows who he is. To his surprise they aren't surprised to see him again. When Louis had walked in Niall yelled out “Called it!”, but that was the extent of the excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's leaning against the wall next to the door, listening to Liam drone on about God knows what. He can't be bothered to pay attention. All he can think about is Harry, which isn't surprising since Harry's all he's been able to think about for a month._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly the door beside him is being swung open – hitting him in the face and it occurs to him this probably wasn't the best place to stand – and Harry's storming in, obviously upset. Eerily similar to the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Liam the next time you want me to drop someone,” he says, voice loud, but not quite yelling. “You can fucking do it yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam doesn't look bothered. “Harry-.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I'm not doing it again. They get all weepy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We have a new program director,” Liam says calmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis can't see Harry's face, but he does see the way his back muscles tense up under his shirt. “Who?” His voice sounds strained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nobody's saying anything, so Louis's going to take the chance. He steps forward, pushing the door away and why the hell didn't he move it before now. “Hi, Harry,” he says tentatively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis didn't think it was possible, but Harry's muscle tense more and then he's spinning around to glare at Louis. He doesn't say anything and they just stare at each other. Harry looks back at Liam, seeking conformation. Liam nods, which has Harry scoffing before he's pushing past Louis to leave the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It doesn't hurt as much as Louis thought it would. Harry has every right to be pissed. Louis wasn't expecting him to accept an “I'm sorry” and be okay with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall sighs from the sofa. “He's been pissy ever since you left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not surprised.” He's not. Makes sense. Anything less would be worrisome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's been a week and he hasn't exchanged so much as a “hello” with Harry. It's killing him, but he understands that he needs time. It's just, he's getting frustrated. He has no right to be, but he is. Harry won't even look at him or stay in the same room with him for more than a few seconds before he's making an excuse to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that's why he's frozen in the doorway to his office. Harry is sitting Indian-style on the sofa, bent over his laptop, curls falling in his face, typing away. Fine. If Harry's going to act like this is normal behavior for them now okay. Louis'll let Harry handle this his way, so he forces himself to walk into the room, not glancing at Harry. He sits at his desk and starts working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't know how long it's been, but neither of them have said anything. Haven't even looked at each other properly. Louis's been sneaking glances at Harry and he caught Harry glancing at him once. When they made eye contact Harry did his best to glare at Louis before turning his attention back to his work. This is killing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's about to say something when Harry breaks the silence. “You're back,” he says without looking up. Louis's not sure if it's a question or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For how long this time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It has the affect he knows Harry wanted it to. It rips through Louis. He's trying to figure out how to answer this in the best way possible. He settles on “Until Liam drags me out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's still looking at his laptop, but Louis can see the hint of a smile. That's a good sign. Maybe. They fall into silence again, some of the tension gone now that they've exchanged a couple of sentences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why'd you come back?” The pretense of work is long gone, but he's still staring at his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's a loaded question and he doesn't know how to answer it. “I just kind of got tired of packing and unpacking.” He realizes he's made a mistake when Harry's head whips up to look at him for the first time, face full of hurt and contempt. “Shit, sorry. Meant that as a joke. Sort of. It's partly the truth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His face softens a bit, then his forehead scrunches up. “You didn't say goodbye to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You wouldn't talk to me,” Louis reminds him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn't say goodbye,” Harry says again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was there saying goodbye to everyone and you didn't acknowledge me.” Why are they talking about this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I deserved something better than a collective goodbye,”Harry snaps. Oh. Louis gets it now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would you have let me?” he inquires. “Would you have let me pull you aside and say goodbye?” He gets that Harry was hurt by that, but it's partially his fault._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No,” Harry replies softly, face straightening out. “Probably not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They fall into silence again, staring into each other's souls. He's not sure what Harry sees in his, but he's setting his laptop on the floor beside his feet, then beckoning for Louis to sit next to him. Louis does and waits for Harry to say something, but he doesn't. Instead he just grabs Louis's hand and links their fingers together, staring at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look, Haz,” he pauses. Are nicknames allowed right now? When Harry doesn't react he continues. “It occurred to me sometime ago that I might have fucked things up a bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry scoffs. “You think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis feels himself smile. “You were right. I was looking for a reason to stay somewhere.” Finding the words to explain how he feels is a lot harder than he'd anticipated. “The thing is, I'm used to people leaving me, so I guess I thought that by not staying nobody could leave me.” He pauses to sneak a glance at Harry. He looks uncharacteristically concentrated. “I've never really spent more than a year in a place and Zayn's the only friend I've really had in my adult life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He's a stubborn son of a bitch.” Harry chuckles, causing Louis to smile again. “I thought I was happy with the way my life was. Not having friends. Not having a relationship.” Harry's hand stills for a second where it had been rubbing circles on Louis's wrist. “I thought I was happy. Turns out I was wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why'd you come back?” Harry asks again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There's a couple of different way Louis could answer this, but he knows what Harry's looking for now. “You,” he says simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The only reaction he gets out of Harry is a nod. They're silent again. The difference with this is that he's not scared anymore. He feels better now that he's admitted this. He knows that there's a lot he still hasn't said – a lot that they haven't said – but it's becoming easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You're a dick,” Harry's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Did you know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I've been told.” He's quiet while he waits for Harry to explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You shouldn't have come back for me,” he says. “I'd've gotten over you eventually.” When he looks up he sees Harry's still staring at the floor, but his lip is curved up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don't flatter yourself,” he starts. “and no you wouldn't have. Besides, I already told you. You were only part of the reason. I wasn't happy. For a lot of reasons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry looks up, blinking slowly. “You did say that, but so far all you've told me is-.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you'd shut up I could tell you.” Harry smiles, nodding his head for Louis to continue. “When I got here I immediately knew something was different about the place. I tried very hard not to make friends, but it's impossible not to like Niall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It's almost against the law,” Harry adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right,” he agrees. “Liam's almost as impossible not to like as Niall. You all started that ridiculous “Station Night” thing, which evolved into “Lads Night” and I realized that for the first time in years I had actual friends. Friends that I actually enjoyed being around.” Louis realizes that their fingers are still linked when Harry squeezes a little. “You were right that night. About me being a coward.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He feels Harry's body tense up next to him. “Louis, I-.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You were, Harry.” He feels Harry relax. “I was running away. 'Cause see, around the time I realized that I had friends I realized that I was falling in love with one of them.” He takes a deep breath and waits for Harry to say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry shifts on the sofa, keeping their hands together, so that he's facing Louis. “Falling in love?” He asks, face inscrutable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” he says, nodding once. “I tried to ignore it for a while because I thought if I did, it'd go away. Obviously it didn't, so I accepted that I was. I figured if I didn't act upon it the feeling would go away, which is why I was so quick to push you away at the Christmas Party. And then a month later...” he trails off. This is where things get muddled in his head. He's still not entirely sure what he was thinking. “I went along with it because you convinced me that I was missing out on being happy. I knew that I was going to be hurt, but I figured the six months with you was enough to make up for that.” He pauses to take a breath and Harry seizes the opportunity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Louis, had I known I wouldn't have pushed you,” he says apologetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That's my problem, though, isn't it? I didn't tell you. Not your fault,” he points out. “Anyway, all that really accomplished was getting us both hurt. I didn't realize that there was a chance you'd get hurt too. I apologize for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry tilts his head, raising in eyebrow. “Yeah, well I never said anything either.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, you didn't,” he agrees. “So when you suggested that I stay I panicked. You said it like it was easy, which for me it wasn't. It wasn't easy for me to think about changing something that was such a big part of my life. You just kept coming at me and I felt attacked, so I curled in on myself. And I thought that you didn't feel the same way I did because you had said that we-.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know what I said, Louis.” Harry looks upset again. “I thought I had given you plenty of hints that I wanted more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You did, Harry,” Louis rushes. “You did. I just didn't notice them at the time. Maybe I didn't want to because that would've been acknowledging that I had a chance with you. But, you should know, it wasn't just you I was afraid of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry hums. “I figured that out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was scared of admitting that I was actually happy because every time I've been happy people have ruined it.” He hopes Harry doesn't push it because he's not going to get into it. That's a conversation for another day. “I didn't want to get hurt, but I did anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry runs his free hand through his hair. “Louis, I'm sorry if it felt like I was attacking you, but you have to understand.” He pauses. “I didn't want you to leave,” he adds quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know that now,” he responds almost as quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just thought that I could change your mind and give you a reason to stay.” He looks up at Louis, sheepishly. “Might've gone about it the wrong way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis laughs. “I think we both made mistakes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's opening his mouth to say something when the door opens. “Hey, Lou.” Since Louis's facing the door he sees Liam walking in. “I know this is a long shot, but have you seen Harry?” Realization and surprise crosses Liam's face when Harry turns to look at him. His eyes flick down to where they're still holding hands, then back up to Harry's eyes. “Oh, okay. Guess you have. Uh, Harry when you get done here I need to see you.” He turns to walk out, quickly turning back around to add “No rush, though. Take your time.” He spins around and walks out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry turns back to Louis. “That was awkward.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Could've been worse,” he says. “I walked in on Niall pushing Lindsay against the wall last week.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry scrunches his face up in disgust. “Why were they doing that here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No idea.” He's smiling widely now. Liam's awkward interruption seems to have diffused most of the tension, but they're not finished. “I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to.” Harry's face goes serious. “If I ever made you think, even for a second, that I didn't care about you.” Harry's shaking his head, but all Louis can think about is the Harry leaving his flat that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Forget about that,” Harry says. “We've acknowledged that we both made mistakes and said things we didn't mean. Let's just forget about that and move on.” He stares at Louis, brows furrowing. “Assuming that we can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want nothing more than that, Harry.” He sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good,” Harry says, “but one more thing. Exactly what were your reasons for coming back?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The biggest thing was I wasn't happy.” He explained this to Zayn the other day. It should be easy. “For one thing, I couldn't stop thinking about you.” Harry smiles at that. “I also didn't like my job.” Harry's smiles falters and he tilts his head to the side. “It's funny because it's the same job everywhere I go, but I hated it. After a couple of weeks I realized that I missed this station. I missed the weird things that make everything complicated that happen here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We do have weird things happen,” Harry agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I missed it, though. Made things interesting.” Harry's nodding. “I missed my friends, my flat. I jut wasn't happy at all. So I took the chance and came back here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A smile slowly creeps onto Harry's face. “I'm glad you did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Probably the riskiest thing I've ever done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe not,” Harry says leaning in. “I kind of want to kiss you now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis raises an eyebrow. “Why aren't you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry doesn't say anything, just leans in closer and presses their lips together. There's a bang and a loud Irish voice shouting, “Holy shit!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry and Louis quickly break the kiss to turn their heads toward the door. Niall's standing there, eyes wide, grinning. “I didn't believe Liam when he said you two were talking. This is better than that!” he exclaims, jumping up and down and pointing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry chuckles and squeezes Louis's hand tighter, then Zayn's voice is coming from the hall. “Niall, what the fuck are you yelling about?” Zayn appears in the doorway. “Some people are trying...” he trails off when he spot the two of the on the sofa, eyes going wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck lads,” Liam's saying as he runs up to stand behind Zayn and Niall. “I told you not to go in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You get everything sorted?” Zayn asks, recovering from his shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We haven't had sex yet if that's what you're asking,” Louis replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That's actually not what I was asking, but thanks for that,” Zayn says dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright will the two of you come on.” Liam's puts his hands on Zayn's shoulders and pulls him out. “Come on Niall.” He does the same to Niall, then says “Sorry 'bout them,” and steps out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I work with a bunch of lunatics,” Louis mutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry turns back to him. “You love us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not really.” Harry's face falls. “I only love one of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry perks back up. “It's me, isn't it?” he asks, leaning in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, actually I was talking about Niall,” he deadpans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry rolls his eyes. “He'll be happy to know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course he will be. I don't just love anyone you know.” He surges forward, connecting their lips before Harry can respond. Harry's surprised for a minute, but relaxes and brings his free hand up to cup the back of Louis's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they pull apart, Harry's face is flushed. “I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go on a date with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis hums. “I'd like that.” And he's grabbing Harry and pulling him into another kiss. _"I'd really like that _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
